The Breakdancer
by Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Heero, a famous dancer. Duo, a school reject. When the 2 meet, will something spark? When things finally go right for Duo, jealousy from his classmates ruins everything. Finally Updated! 6.18.07
1. Act 0: Prologue: Deshow

**Prologue/ Act 0:** Deshow

A Classic 1x2

By: **Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

**Warnings of:** yaoi, yuri, language, rape and other stuff

_Yada yada_ means music lyrics

_x(X)x>_

A braided hair teenage boy known as Duo Maxwell sighed as he looked out the window of the school bus. His class was going on a field trip to the L1 Entertainer. Everyone was excited, chattering to one another, but Duo was the only exception. He sat in the very last seat in the back, gazing at nothing.

He had no friends and supposed it was mostly his fault more than others. For one, he always wore a black priest's outfit that his deceased grandfather 1> gave him. Two, he had a 4.5 foot long braid of hair that any girl would kill to have. He refused to cut it off. People just thought him weird.

The bus stopped soundly in its parking space and the students began to exit the automobile. From below, the class teacher, Mr. Merquise was watching for one student in particular, Duo. He was one of his quietest students, and the only one who could speak Japanese.

Behind a group of giggling preps came the student in question, dragging his feet lethargically, obviously thrust in deep thought. He watched the small boy silently move to the back of the line. It almost seemed like every other student in the class was repelling away from him. He was staring blankly at nothing. The teacher found himself sorely fascinated by the mysterious Duo Maxwell, and wondered what could possibly be running through his head. He also wondered why he didn't have any friends.

The class filed into the huge building and took some their seats in a really big room with a huge stage at its front. It seemed that they were going to see a show before the tour.

When everyone was seated, ushers dressed in tight fitting turtle necks and short mini skirts came down the aisles passing out programs. All the boys in the class was practically drooling (besides Duo) and girlfriends were clonking their boyfriends across the head for doing so.

Duo looked over his program. It was a dance show with a cast of electronica/techno/break dancers known as "Gundanium". It was a weird name for a dance group.

Suddenly the lights dimmed until it was pitch black and all of a sudden huge lights began to form onstage and techno Japanese music began to play. It was the intro round where the dancers come out and are introduced.

_You are being taken under our power, through your destination_

Duo recognized the song right away. He loved the song very much and soon he began to sing along with it as the dancer began to leap onto the stage.

_Wakatta furi de una zuki  
__Tsukuri__ egao kaeshitara  
__Ii hito datte arekore  
__Oshi__ tsukerare ochi konde_

"Triton Bloom!" a male voice announced and soon a very tall teenage boy leapt from the very back of the stage impossibly high into the air, spinning and jack knifed into a flip to land on his feed. He then proceeded to do a series of hand springs and round offs, ending with a high flip then landing on two steady feet the stage. The audience was amazed and applauded. HE was a brunette and his hair fell strangely over one side of face. He wore a emerald green skin tight suit (kinda like an exercise suit or spandex) and he had an electronic pack that was latched on his waist that connected to a pair of head phones he had on his ears with a mouth piece. The audience guessed it was just the music they we're listening to, or maybe the steps. He also had skin tight bands between his shoulder and elbow. Now it was the boys turn to scowl at their girlfriends.

_Shijou aijou umaku tsutaetai yo motto  
__Akirame__ jouzu nante narenai mitame yorimo fukeru dake_

As soon as he began to step to the side, the announcer called another name, "Hilde Schbeiker!" A girl with very short black hair flipped onto a stage and began dancing in a sensual, club like fashion that seemed to mesmerize the crowd until she stopped in a pose and walked aside. She wore the same as Triton but her suit was dark purple and she had a skirt bottom. The crowd applauded for her, especially the boys.

_Kokoro kara suki da to ieru wake ga nai desho  
__Dakedo__ mou anata to tomodachi toka iya desho  
__Jibun__ nari suteki to omou mucha wo yarimasho  
__Maemuki__ ni gekiteki shunkan mezashi ikimasho_

"Dorothy Catalonia!" was next. This time it was a girl with very long hair like Duo. She was a blonde she had very long stylish eyebrows. She came in a fashion such as like Hilde, but there was something about the way she moved that made it differently. It seemed to be more sexually than hers. She wore the same as Hilde, but hers was a very dark, deep, bloodshot red. The crowd was being amazed more and more.

_Nige michi tsukuru koto kara__J  
unbi__ shita cha taitei ga  
__Mazui__ yokan mo atatte  
__Kekkyoku__ mata furi dashide_

Once Dorthy stepped aside, "Quatre Winner!" was announced. Now this kind of shocked the crowd. This boy looked to innocent to be in a place like this. He had these amazing sapphire eyes that were pure innocence. He wore a sky blue suit like Trowa's and did a lot of flips and off springs, but they weren't as fluid as Trowa's, but it wasn't bad either. The crowd applauded.

_"Daijoubu da" to konkyo no nai jishin de ii  
__Juu__ nen saki wa daremo shiranai kangaereba kiri ga nai_

"Catherine Bloom!" She seemed to have a resemblance of Trowa, and everyone figured that they were sister and brother somehow. She had brown/reddish curly hair and wore a lighter green than Trowa had on. Now she seemed like a dancer who liked gymnastics, and she loved to dance near the floor. She seemed to like doing flips, and round offs, but none the less. It was cool. She was praised for it.

_Saisho kara warikiru otona nante muri desho  
__Yo__ no naka no mujun ni nayami makuru dake desho  
__Jibun__ nari koukai shinai kakugo aru desho  
__"Psycho" ni kanjiru keiken suru no ima desho_

"Our small one! Mariemaia Khushranada!" A young girl who looked to be about thirteen came onto the stage. She had deep red hair and there was a little flush on her cheeks. She danced in an electronica fashion and danced in a manner of posses. She seemed really shy and blushed furiously when she was applauded. She wore a lavender suit.

More series of names, mostly male were called until the last two dancers were called.

_You are being taken under our power, through your destination,  
__nation__, nation, nation, nation..._

"Our head Female Dancer, Relena Darlian!" The crowd clapped furiously when she came out. She danced in a series of dance styles put together for feminine fashion. It was no wonder she was highly talented. She had on a light pink suit.

_Shijou aijou umaku tsutaetai yo motto  
__Akirame__ jouzu nante narenai mitame yorimo fukeru dake_

"And last, but not least. The most experienced dancer in all the colonies! Heero Yuy!" The crowd went wild before he was even onstage and when he did, it was no joke. He leaped like a jack knife onto the stage, but inside of spinning before landing, he made it look like he was about to fall head first into the ground, but at the last minute, he flipped and landed softly. He danced fluidly of many techno and electronica styles. It was no wonder he was the best. His suit was black and had a small angel wing on the back of his suit.

_Kokoro kara suki da to ieru wake ga nai desho  
__Dakedo__ mou anata to tomodachi toka iya desho_

When Heero finished and posed, he looked into the crowd and someone caught his attention. There was a teenage boy about his age sitting at the end of the 4th row. He was the most beautiful fey creature he'd ever seen. But the boy seemed to have this sad look in his eyes; as if he had always been alone . . . Heero just kept staring as the other dancers lined up beside him and followed his pose. The audience applauded all of them with catcalls as well, but this meant nothing to Heero. He was intrigued by the boy in the 4th row.

_Jibun nari suteki to omou mucha wo yarimasho  
__Maemuki__ ni gekiteki shunkan mezashi ikimasho_

The music finally ended as did the intro. Duo wasn't paying attention to anything, as soon as Heero entered on stage, everything else vanished. He was intrigued by him. His eyes looked cold and empty, but there seemed to be a depth behind them as well. Suddenly, the boy looked back at him and their eyes mat. Cobalt to amethyst. Duo was taken away from his staring by the girl who squealed next to him.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the way Heero's looking at me! He's so hot! I wonder if he's taken!" she squealed.

The girl on the other side of her answered, "Well, it says here that he only speaks Japanese. In fact all of them only speak Japanese! Well, that's a bummer. But he's so hot. I wonder if we can find a translator. Who do we know who speaks Japanese? Oh!" she turned to look on the other side of her friend and look at Duo, then wrinkled her little nose. "Never mind. There's no way I'm using Maxwell."

Duo turned back to look at Heero, but the boy had already turned away. The boy was the first thing that caught his attention at all during the show. Duo had mastered all of the dance moves that were performed and there had not been one move that he hadn't seen before, but the show was still good.

The lights had come on and a man with brown reddish hair came upon the stage. "Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed our intro. My name is Treize Khushranada, the founder of this group called "Gundanium". For now, we will give you the tour of our center. Each of you have already been divided into groups. As a treat, your escorts will be the dancers. We'll call your name and come up when you're called. Ok? Ok, let's start. For the Dorothy Catalonia group . . . Holly Macintyre!" A blonde girl walled down the aisles and stood next to Dorothy. All the dancers had jumped off the stage and were either standing or sitting on the edge of the stage.

"D Smith!"

"Alisha Johnson!"

"Rachel Replens!"

"Jent Allison!"

Soon most of the groups were sorted except for Heero and Relena's. Duo was hoping that he would get picked to be into Heero's group.

Heero, who was sitting on stage, looked up. The fey boy hadn't been picked yet and he was hoping that he was on his group.

"Okay, for Heero's group." Mr. Khushranada announced. "Duo Maxwell!" Duo blushed and got out of his seat. His wish came true. As he walked down the aisle, most of the students were glaring and muttering to each other things such as. 'I forgot he was even in our class,' 'The lucky bastard,' 'Who does he think he is?'

Heero was shocked. He got his fey! He felt like leaping for joy, but of course, that'd have to wait until he was in his room. He never lost control. So the fey's name was Duo. Duo Maxwell. It seemed to be stuck in his brain now. 'Now the only problem is to figure out if he's straight or not.' He thought.

It seemed like forever until Duo finally made it to the stage, but he did. He made sure not to look back at the audience, it was too embarrassing.

Everyone was sorted and Mr. Khushranada was talking to Mr. Merquise while the students were trying to talk to the dancers. They were failing miserable. Every time they spoke, they'd give them this confused look.

But Heero didn't tolerate any of it. He glared at all of them coldly at all them and got them to shut up. Then he said roughly in his native tongue. "If any of you stupid idiots can't speak my language then shut the fuck up and get out of my face! Geeze, can't you leave me alone!" Of course none of them knew what he said accept for Duo. They had blank faces of confusion. Duo on the other hand was cracking up along with some of the other dancers. Soon Duo was laughing and all the students were looking at him like he was crazy. He looked up at Heero and smiled and spoke Japanese effortlessly to him like a native.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Duo asked shyly.

Heero looked startled at what he heard. The fey could talk Japanese! On the inside he was smirking. He wouldn't have to talk to any of the other students accept for Duo. That was good. Heero turned to Duo and smirked. "These bastards deserved it." He said pointing to the dumbfounded students. "They wouldn't leave me alone. They're acting like two year olds."

The rest of the dancers and Duo laughed at that.

"True, they always do. But they still didn't know you only spoke Japanese." Duo said.

Heero snorted.

Treize who had been listening to the conversation turned to Duo and began to speak in English. "Duo's right. Hey, why don't you be a translator for your group?"

"Um . . . ok. If no one minds" he said blushing.

Mr. Merquise stepped in. He hoped that this would bring the boy out of his shell. "Go ahead. I may even add this to your grade even if you don't need it." He smiled.

"Um . . . ok." Duo said nodding. He turned to Heero to tell him what they said in Japanese, but the boy already nodded. This made Duo think he knew more than he let on.

_x(X)x> _

So the day went on, Heero telling Duo about the place and Duo telling the students in English. Many of the students looked at Duo loathingly and gave Duo's braided a nasty tug to tell him what they thought of him.

Duo winced again as they made their way to the restaurant as his braid got pulled once again. Heero saw this and shot a glare at the person. Duo held back for a while to pull himself together.

When he entered the restaurant that the class occupied, he saw that all the seats were taken. All accept one seat at the table which was occupied by some of the main dancers (accept for Mariemaia sitting with her father), and it was by Heero. Heero nodded at Duo to come sit by him.

Quatre saw Duo standing there all alone and looked around to see that all the seats were taken up by students and they weren't even offering to let him join in. He wondered how anyone could be so mean. He looked at Duo's saddened face and called out to him (In Japanese of course). "Duo, wanna come sit with us?" he asked. Duo nodded and came over; the students glaring at him all the way.

"It's about time!" Hilde said joyfully in Japanese, "I was wondering why you were just standing there. I mean, don't you have any friends that would help you?" She cut herself off at the look on Duo's face that told her she had said the wrong thing.

"I . . . I don't have any . . . friends." Duo said shyly.

Quatre looked shocked, "Why not!"

Duo shrugged, "I don't know. Nobody likes me."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with you! So you can consider us yours friends!" Relena said happily. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Duo blushed crimson. Heero caught a glimpse of the blush and thought it made Duo look cute.

As they talked Heero kept on sneaking glances at Duo when he thought he wasn't watching and Duo doing the same. During the conversation he noticed that Quatre and Trowa seemed to lean on each other. Dorothy seemed to keep on whispering things into Relena's ear making her blush a little, and Hilde had her arm wrapped around Catherine's waist. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that they were . . .

"I got it!" squealed Hilde taking Duo out of his thoughts. "Let's play a game! We always play a game when we meet someone new!"

"Yea!" said Dorothy. "Heero, you choose. You're good at choosing!"

Heero nodded and thought for a moment. He wanted to find out if this guy was straight or not, so if he made a move, it wouldn't be a mistake. Then, he had it! "Let's play flipper!"

Trowa chuckled softly at that. "Heero, you're so peculiar."

Duo looked thunderstruck. "What's flipper?"

"Ok, here's the deal." Relena said. Everyone sat up straight for some reason. "To play flipper you must find out how us six are coupled excluding Heero because he hasn't found anyone yet. Now I'll give you one hint. None of us are straight." She grinned.

Duo blushed so red that it looked like Dorothy's suit. All of the dancers were smiling innocently. But he did get a little turned on at this. That was all that Heero needed to see. He knew that Duo was gay, no doubt his reactions. Heero inwardly grinned.

Duo wanted to get this over as quickly as possible so he said all the couples fast. "It's DorothyandRelena, QuatreandTrowa, and HildeandCatherine." He said this all in one breath to the shocked group around them.

"Wow . . ." said Catherine in awe. "That was fast. How'd you know?" she asked.

"Um . . . well . . ." Duo was hesitant.

Everyone leaned on the table and stared at Duo expectantly with wide eyes.

"Um. . .well, Quatre kept leaning on Trowa, Dorothy kept whispering into Relena's ear making her blush, and Hilde had her arm around Catherine's waist."

Everyone sat back down. "Well, you're a very observant kid." Dorothy said, "Cool! Oooo! The food's here! Let's eat!"

_x(X)x> _

Well, the trip ended all too soon for Duo. It was the most fun he'd had in a long time. When it was time to leave, they exchanged phone numbers, IM's and email addresses.

"Now Duo, whenever you need to talk call us, ok?" Hilde said. "We'll be there!" she winked.

"Um . . . ok. Thank you . . . for being my friend!" Duo said beaming. "I've never had friends before."

"Well ya do now and that's all that matters!" Relena said smiling.

"Thank you." Duo said before running to the bus and turning around. "Bye!"

"Bye!" the dancers said in unison.

_x(X)x> _

On the bus, Duo took his usual back seat and gazed out the window. When Mr. Merquise looked at him, he noticed that his eyes brightened a bit over the field trip and noticed a piece of paper in his hand. He smiled. Duo finally had some friends. . .

_x(X)x>_

1> His deceased godfather is Father Maxwell.

Oh, and the song is called 'Deshow' by the famous Japanese group called Two-Mix!

So how was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me please! O, and if you wanna see the picture of Heero in the dancer outfit that inspired me to write this go to-

Hope you liked it so far and please review!


	2. Act I: Blue Da Ba Dee

**Act I:** Blue (Da Ba Dee)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

_x(X)x>_

That evening, Duo walked home to his apartment complex. He had no family and there were no orphanages on L1, so he worked as a mechanic in order to live and go to school. He was transferred from L2 to L1 about a year ago. When he got to his apartment, he laid his book bag by the door and checked to see if he had any messages on his cell phone. None at the moment. He didn't see any reason to have to pay for a full phone bill, so he just carried a cell phone instead. Plus, it was a lot cheaper.

Duo walked over to his laptop and booted it up while looking at the paper with his new . . . friends' IM Addresses and emails. They had weird names, but then again, his was weird too. He logged onto the Net and signed on. As soon as he was on, he got a chat invite from . . . NoMorPolitics4Me 1>. It was a weird title but he accepted and realized that it was Relena's screen name. The chat was called Break Era in Japanese and soon he was greeted with Japanese greetings!

**_OK EVERYONE! Stop right here and let me fill you in on the Screen Names Please! Shinigami02- Duo, WingBoy01- Heero, LittleOne04- Quatre, ClownBoy03-Trowa, NoMorPolitics4Me- Relena, EyesLuvWar- Dorthy, MeShortBlackHair- Hilde, CircusSurge- Catherine, JusticeMyAss05- Wufei>_**

**_OK, YOU CAN FINISH READING NOW! _**

**Shinigami02:** Um . . . Hi guys.

**CircusSurge:** Hey Duo.

**EyesLuvWar:** DUO :glomps:

Duo blinked at this. 'What's a glomp?' He thought.

**Shinigami02:** :blink blink: You did what?

**LittleOne04:** She glomped you.

**Shinigami02:** O.o

**MeShortBlackHair:** :rolls eyes: nvm, just do that everytime someone comes into the chat! Muahahahahahaha! It's so much fun!

**Shnigami02:** Ok. . . .

**NoMorPolitics4Me**: So, Duo whatcha doing? Doesn't your school have dorms? Don't they have a curfew for you to be online this late?

**Clownboy03:** Yea, that's right.

**Shinigami02:** Well, I don't live in the dorms. I live by myself. I don't any parents to pay for them and I don't like staying around those students . . .

**LittleOne04:** You don't have any parents, then how do you live by yourself?

**Shinigami02:** My parents died, so I live by myself and I work as a mechanic.

**CircusSurge:** Cool, hey Heero! Yah hear that!

**WingBoy01: . . .**

**NoMorPolitics4Me: **:sighs: I guess that's a yes.

**Shinigami02:** Um . . . he doesn't talk that much does he?

**MeShortBlackHair:** Nope, not a word. He's an antisocial freak!

**WingBoy01:** I'm still here you know . . . :glares:

**LittleOne04:** Is that the only way to get you to talk? By insulting you?

**WingBoy01: . . .**

**Clownboy03:** Guess so.

**Shinigami02:** :chuckles:

**EyesLuvWar:** OH! Wufei's online! I got an idea! Hey, Duo, when he gets in the chat, mimic everything he says, ok?

**Shinigami02:** Um, sure. Ok.

**_JusticeMyAss has entered the chat >_**

**MeShortBlackHair:** WUFEI :glomps:

**JusticeMyAss05:** Hello.

**Shinigami02:** Hello.

**JusticeMyAss05:** Who is the new person?

**Shinigami02:** Who's the new person?

**JusticeMyAss05:** Huh?

**Shinigami02:** Huh?

**JusticeMyAss05:** Not AGAIN! Catherine did this to me yesterday :leaves chat:

**CircusSurge:** :laughs holding you two peace signs:

**Shinigami02:** Not AGAIN! Catherine did this to me yesterday!

**EyesLuvWar:** Now, that was amusing. You can stop now Duo.

**Shinigami02:** But I don't wanna. It's too much fun, lol.

**MeShortBlackHair:** We know! Lol :bites Relena:

**NoMorPolitics4Me: **Ouch!

**LittleOne04:** what happened?

**NoMorPolitics4Me:** Hilde bit me!

**EyesLuvWar: **NO Hilde! My Relena :bites Relena:

**MeShortBlackHair:** :bites harder:

**EyesLuvWar:** no damnit!

**EyesLuvWar:** okay... this calls for a threesome

**CircusSurge:** O.O

**EyesLuvWar:** hahahaha

**MeShortBlackHair:** lol

**MeShortBlackHair: **So Relena, are you up for it?

**NoMorPolitics4Me:** suuuuure

**NoMorPolitics4Me:** lol

**EyesLuvWar:** lol OKAY :drags you both in a corner: mwahaha

**NoMorPolitics4Me-.-**

**MeShortBlackHair: **muahahahahahaha

**NoMorPolitics4Me: **threesome!

**CircusSurge: **O.O

**CircusSurge: **What about me!

**MeShortBlackHair** Come on!

**_MeShortBlackHair, CircusSurge, NoMorPolitics4Me, and EyesLuvWar._****_ Leave the chat.> _**

**Shinigami02: **THEY WERE SERIOUS! O.O

**LittleOne04: **:weird look: Of course.

**Shinigami02: **O.O

**ClownBoy03: **Anyway, Quatre and I have some unfinished business. Don't we Quatre?

**LittleOne04: **:blush:

**_LittleOne04 and ClownBoy03 leave the chat.> _**

**Shinigami02:** Hey. I guy it's just us then.

**WingBoy01:** Yea.

Heero stared at the screen for a while thinking. 'Maybe I could take a chance with him . . . We're on the same terms. Maybe . . .' He began to type once more.

**WingBoy01:** Hey, do you want to do something tomorrow?

Duo stared at the screen. 'Did he just ask me on a date!' he thought as he typed back.

**Shinigami02: **Are YOU asking ME to go on a date with you?

**WingBoy01:** Um . . .yes. I guess so.

**Shinigami02:** Ok.

**WingBoy01: **Cool. How about we go to Jillian's?

**Shinigami02: **Sure. What time?

**WingBoy01: **Um . . .how about I pick you up around 12:30?

**Shinigami02:** Sure!

**WingBoy01: **Cool.

**Shinigami02:** So . . .Who's your favorite group?

**WingBoy01:** Which language?

**Shinigami02:** Japanese.

**WingBoy01: **Two-Mix

**Shinigami02: **Singer?

**WingBoy01:** Arai Akino. You?

**Shinigami02: **Two-Mix and Megumi H.

**Shinigami02: **How about favorite english group?

**WingBoy01: **I'd have to say The Deftones.

**Shinigami02:** Cool. I'd have to say Staind.

**WingBoy01:** hn . . .Haven't heard of them. color?

**Shinigami02: **black. You?

**WingBoy01:** Prussian Blue….

And that leaded to a very long night of conversations. It lasted to about 1 am, but non of them seemed to mind. They got to learn more about each other.

_x(X)x> _

The next day, Heero pulled up with his black Jaguar into the underground parking lot of the apartment complex Duo was in. He walked up to the elevator and pushed the upward button and waited patiently. The elevator came and the doors opened to reveal the elevator woman. "Welcome Sir. My name is Katherine Hockey' but please call me Katie. Which floor would you like to go to?" she asked kindly.

"Oh." Heero pulled out a piece of paper out of his paper that he had copied down which floor Duo was on. He was glad he had an excuse to speak English for a change. "Floor seven please. What?" Katie turned to him in mild shock. "Floor Seven! You sure that's right? Who're you going to see?"

"Um . . . Duo Maxwell. I was sure he told me floor seven." Heero said. Katie smiled slightly. "It's about time that kid had some friends. Ever since the day he moved in here, he hasn't had not one visitor. He seems lonely . . . Be good to him, ya hear?" she finished as they came to the floor. Katie opened the doors and let the boy out.

"Um, thank you Katie," Heero said as he bowed slightly, "Hey, which way do I-" Katie cut him off and smiled. "Hasn't anyone told you? Each floor is a single apartment itself. Just walk down the hall and to the left is Duo's door."

"Thanks again." Heero said before walking down the hall. Katie watched his back. 'Strange kid. But at least Duo's got someone. They would make a cute couple though' Katie thought and giggled wildly before closing the elevator doors.

In Duo's apartment, Duo was brushing his hair in the bathroom and was about to start braiding it when he heard a knock on the door. 'Must be Heero!' he thought and he rushed to the door totally forgetting that his hair was still out.

Heero stood at the door and waited. Suddenly, the door busted open. He looked up to see a very stunning sight. There was Duo, chestnut brown hair shimming down his back. It looked as if he had just come out of the shower, his hair was still slightly wet and shimmering in the light. Oh, how Heero wanted to run his hands through that hair. He'd just die if anyone else touched it or tried to cut it off. Heero was so intrigued that he didn't even notice that he was staring at Duo.

Duo gave Heero a weird look as to why he was staring at him so intently. Heero had on dark blue jeans and a tight tank top that was a dark forest green color with the Linkin Park logo graffiti all over it attached together. Duo thought that he was the hottest guy he ever saw, but right now, his fantasy that he thought he could only see in his wildest wet dreams was just staring at him. So he waved his free hand in front of Heero's face back and forth. That didn't work, so he tried snapping. That didn't so there was one last alternative. Duo got the WIDE mischievous grin on his face and suddenly half pounced half tackled Heero.

Heero sputtered as he fell to the ground, Duo standing over him somehow. He gave him this weird look and quirked a delicate eyebrow, "What was that for?" he asked in his resident language. Duo bent down a little lower to look at Heero more properly, his hair falling beside his face touching Heero's cheek. "You were just staring at me and this is the only solution I could think of. Is something wrong?"

The Japanese boy blush slightly. "No there's nothing wrong, I've just never seen you with your hair down, that's all." Duo gave him a weird look. "With my hair down . . . OH!" He blushed furiously finally realizing that he hadn't braided his hair yet. "Sorry!" He pulled his hair to lie on his back as he stood up straight. Heero inwardly pouted at his loss as he got up. Duo led him into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"I'll be back in a sec, just need to fix my hair and I'll be set. Look around if you want to." Duo said as he went to the bathroom.

Heero was impressed. The apartment was like a one level house and there was a large balcony in the living room that took up one of the four walls. There were black leather couches and the carpet was a dark Prussian blue. There was also a HUGE wide screen television in the corner of the room. He looked toward the kitchen and saw that the tiled floor was black and the chairs were made of black paint metal and the same colored blue cushions. Heero walked towards some of the back rooms and looked into what looked to be a den. There was a marble desk (black of course) with a laptop on the surface. A pile of cds, disks, and hard drives were stacked and thrown carelessly all over the desk. On the left side of the room, there was a wooden bookshelf with many interesting books lying on the shelves.

He walked over to the bookshelf and looked down the row of books. _The Catcher in the Rye, Running With Scissors, The Bible, Webster's Dictionary, The World of Today's Rock . . . _and many more books were there, but what really caught Heero's eye was the number of manga's Duo had. Had everything from Evangelion, Inuyasha, Ragnoräk, Kenshin and Escaflowne to MARS, Hellsing, Chiboits, and Trigun. Heero was truly impressed.

"You like them huh? Cool, it was a pain the ass getting them and I've read them a thousand times already. No one around here likes manga. Well, I guess I finally found one who does." Duo said from the doorway making Heero jump slightly. Duo chuckled lightly. Heero looked over to Duo and looked him over. Duo hair was bound in his usual braid, but his dress appeal changed dramatically! He had on black baggy jeans and a deep red t-shirt that fit his body snugly on the back of the shirt, it had the words 'Hellsing' in bold black/brown letters. What really caught his eye were his muscles. His muscles stood out broadly, but not to the point that he looked buffed up. Of course, Heero muscles were bigger and he was way stronger, he was amazed that he hadn't noticed them before. He looked so scrawny before, but now, he looked like no joke.

"Um, hello? You're staring at me again." Duo said again. Heero snapped out of his musing, not wanting to be tackled again. "Sorry, ready to go?" Duo nodded cheerfully and grabbed Heero's hand and walked out of his apartment. Heero saw that they had left the door wide open and was about to say something when he realized that the door closed by itself.

Duo pushed the elevator button and the waited patiently for the elevator to come. It came within the minute and both of them got on. "Hey Katie!" Duo said happily. "Hey Duo, I see you've made a new friend." Katie said smiling. Duo nodded.

Katie was glad that Duo was finally making friends, but she saw the way that Duo and Heero looked at each other once in a while._I think this will turn out to e more that just a friendship! I SMELL SOME LOVERS HERE!_ She silently screeched in girlish glee.

_x(X)x> _

When Heero and Duo reached the Jillian's, they got out of the car and made their way to the entrance. They purchased some playing cards and put at least 200 on each. They walked around looking for some games that caught their interest.

Heero spotted the motorcycle racing games and looked over at Duo, "Hey, you wanna race?" Duo smirked in mischievous glee. Heero had no idea how good he was in motorcycle racing. "Okay," he said, "It's your deathbed." Heero looked at him with a slight grin as well. "Hey, I rode a motorcycle for three years. You have no idea what you're up against!" he said. Duo rolled his eyes, "I rode for a few myself when I jacked someone else's bike . . . well at least until I got caught anyway. Gear up and we'll see who the best is.

They got into a double motorcycle race and they both swiped their cards and signed as a record breaker and race. Duo signed as 'GoD' 2> and Heero signed in as 'Wing.' Soon, the race began. Heero had a lead at about 20 meters and had a good start at about 95 miles an hours. Duo however dragged along behind at 70 mph. Heero looked at him for a moment. "What was it you said about my deathbed?"

Duo looked over at Heero with a sadistic grin, "I meant what I said . . . I'm gonna kick your ass." Heero snorted slightly in response, "Try me."

"Gladly!" Duo said as he grabbed tightly on the accelerator and sped of past Heero at 160 mph! Heero looked at his screen in shock, and then sped off after him . . .

Fifteen Minutes Later . . .>

Duo got off his bike and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wow, I can't believe we tied in EVERYTHING!" Heero got as well, "Yeah. You were really good. I had no idea." Duo slightly smiled, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Heero Yuy. You have yet to find out anything." He said sadly, but then hid his feeling again with his mask, come on; let's look for something else to do. Heero nodded and walked behind Duo as they made their way through the place.

Suddenly, Duo spotted the dance station. It was called DDR, and it had arrows on the floor looking in all four directions so you could follow the steps one the screen. There were three guys there trying their best to keep up with the beat, but they were too slow. Duo took Heero's hand and headed towards the game.

The two watched them for a while until Heero couldn't help but comment on their mistakes. "Their footing is off by a 64 degree angle and their not concentrating enough on their foot work." He said annoyingly. Duo nodded in agreement, "They pay too much attention to the screen than to their how they craft. It isn't how much of following the steps; it's how you feel the beat of the music. . ." Duo said looking sadly for a moment. Heero to look at him, "That's true. How'd you know that? Only really skilled dancers know that. You dance?" He asked curiously. Duo nodded slightly and grinned, "Well, yea, here and there. I practically know all there is." He said sheepishly.

Heero nodded and looked at the boys as they got off the stepping panel. "Wanna dance?" he asked. Duo thought for a moment, "Sure." He smiled as Heero walked up to the guys, "Can we try?" he asked them. One of them turned around and was about to say sure when he caught his tongue. "You're Hero Yuy!" he said in shock, "Sure go ahead." He stepped aside and let Heero up on the panel. Heero held up his hand to Duo and let him up.

They slid their cards and chose their levels and music to start on. Suddenly, the speakers blared. "Choose a mode- Heavy Mode!" Heero looked over at Duo and smirked, "Are you sure you can keep up?" Duo smiled back, "Sure can, and to make things harder, let's pick one of the fastest songs on the fixture, memory step, one demonstrate only." He nodded, "Hey, it's your grave." Duo stepped on the right arrow panel and chose the song and chuckled, "Just be ready."

The speakers blared once again, "MUSIC: BLUE (DA BA DEE) MEMORY STEPS! ONCE SHOWN ONLY AT BEGINNING! WATCH YOUR SCREEN CAREFULLY!" The arrows moved upward on the screen showing them the most complicated steps that the game had. It took about five minutes for it to go through, but the two stopped looking after the first 2 minutes already memorizing the pattern. While the steps were shown, people gathered around looking at them in disbelief. Whispers could be heard all around them, 'Oh my gosh! Their on Heavy. Do they even know what their doing?' 'Their gonna make a fool of themselves!' 'Hey isn't that Heero Yuy!' ' Yeah, and who's that other guy?' 'Hey, IT IS Heero! Oh my god! It's Heero everyone.' Soon word spread that Heero was there and as the music started to play, the crowd cheered. "BEGIN!"

_Yo listen up here's a story  
__About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
__And all day and all night and everything he sees  
__Is just blue  
__Like him inside and outside  
__Blue his house with a blue little window  
__And a blue Corvette  
__And everything is blue for him  
__And himself and everybody around  
__Cause he ain't got nobody to listen_

Duo looked toward Heero, it was nice to see Heero in action up close . . .to see him so focused on one task.

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
__I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa_

Heero looked sideways at Duo and was surprised to see him keeping up the pace. He had determination written all over his face.

_I have a blue house with a blue window  
__Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
__Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
__I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
__Blue are the people here that walk around  
__Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
__Blue are the words I say and what I think  
__Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
__I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa_

The crowd watched the pair go to work and was very surprised to see this kid keeping up with the famous Heero Yuy. Who was this mystery boy? Was he Heero's apprentice?

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
__I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa_

All seemed amazed by the show, but there was a group of people in a shadowed corner who watched with pure hatred in their eyes.

_Inside and outside  
__Blue his house with a blue little window  
__And a blue Corvette  
__And everything is blue for him and himself  
__And everybody around  
__Cause he ain't got nobody to listen_

It was Duo's classmates . . .

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
__I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa . . . _

_x(X)x>_

1> Well, this time, I'm not flaming anyone. I'm actually being nice to Relena this time around. I'm going to make her life a hard one, so you'll see why her screen name is NoMorPolitics4Me.

2> GoD stands for the abbreviation of God of Death.

That was 'Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eifel 65

So how was this chapter? Was it good or not? Please tell me and if you opinions you want to share, I'd be more than happy to consider them! Ja ne!


	3. Act II: Castles In the Sky

**Act II:** Castles in the Sky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

_x(X)x>_

Heero lay soundlessly on his bed as he thought about what happened over the last four hours. Duo and he had tied in the dance step games and all the other games. They had attracted quite a crowd and had to sneak out of the game room. When the got out of there, the headed to a restaurant to eat. It was like a show place as well because there were always guest stars each week. When they got there the guest star for the week was Ian Van Dahl. They learned more and more about each over the meal and Duo was liking Heero more and more and Heero was the same.

Heero sighed happily at the memory of the restaurant and looked longingly at the picture of Duo and himself together. He couldn't wait to see the braided boy again. "Can't wait to see you again…" he sighed.

_x(X)x> _

Duo lay on his bed as well staring at the picture he and Heero had taken after they went to eat at the restaurant. When they finished eating, they went walking around the mall across the street. They went to many record and electronic shops for the most part, but they also found a photo booth. Duo practically dragged Heero into the booth and they both picked a background. It was a double headed one. On the left side had Angel wings and on the left side it had demon wings. Heero sat on the wing side and Duo on the demon side. On the top it had in nice cursive writing 'Something Angelic, Something Demonic.' 1>

Duo stared reflectively at the picture. If anyone else were to see the picture, they wouldn't be able to see the slight smile on Heero's face. But Duo could see it as plain as day. He sighed, "Can't wait to see you again . . ."

_x(X)x> _

The next day, Duo walked to school; mind wondering back and forth between Heero and last evening. He made his way up the school steps down the long crowded hallways. What he didn't notice were some of the glares he was receiving from most of his classmates. He was the first to enter the classroom; Mr. Merquise was at his desk reading some papers. He looked up and saw his most excellent student walk into the room alone. He watched in vast interest as Duo went to his desk in the very back of the classroom. The boy settled down in his seat took out his homework folder and set it on his desk. He them took to staring out of the window until it was time for class to come since he was early.

Mr. Merquise watched as the student he had become so fond of, looked out of the window. He noticed there was a slight light absent from his eyes . . . as if he missed something. . .or rather someone.

Soon, the other students began filing in and taking their seat. Most who saw Duo there already gave him hateful stares that Mr. Merquise did not fail to miss. He also took note that someone (Marty Bradsmith) had snatched up Duo's homework from his desk while he was staring out of the window. This would cause trouble, but he knew Duo had gotten an A, so he didn't really take care.

The class settled down and Mr. Merquise silently rose from his seat and began role call.

"Tale Anderson."

The girl by the name called out "Here!"

"Alex Bordinard."

"Here."

"John Burnes"

"Present."

Mr. Merquise made his way down the list, until he came to Duo's name.

"Duo Maxwell."

". . ."

Everything was silent. Mr. Merquise looked up and saw that Duo hadn't even moved a muscle or stopped to look up from staring out the window. The teacher said nothing and marked him are present and went on.

"Now class, would you please pass up your homework?" he asked as he saw each of the students begin to pass it to the front. He saw Marty had a smug smile on his face and made sure to embarrass him in front of the class later. Oh how Mr. Merquise enjoyed these opportunities.

As the day progressed, the teacher discussed material on the field trip they took the other day. He did get a chance to embarrass Marty in front of the class. He also informed them that they were going to be taking another trip to the L1 Entertainer to learn about another style of dance the next.

The class spent the rest of the day watching recordings from the show they watched last time and taking notes on special moves and the emotion of the dancer's character.

_x(X)x> _

Soon, the next day came. Duo couldn't be happier. He would be able to see his . . . friends again. He had talked to them in the chat again that past night telling them what was happening. Since the trip was going to last past school hours, Relena suggested that he stay with them that evening and they'd take him home.

As the students boarded the bus, Mr. Merquise took in his favorite students' attire. The braided boy seemed to have an extra bounce in his step and he seemed to be more cheerful. He smiled slowly to himself. He was kind of excited too. He couldn't wait to see Treize . . . the man was so good looking . . . and that ass . . . – He snapped out of his thoughts and followed the last student onto the bus.

As usual, Duo took the very last seat in the far right hand corner. The teacher watched as he took out a walkman and placed it on his ears. He scrambled in his pocket for a while until he reached a tiny disk. Mr. Merquise saw that it 'Duo's Mix' on the top and saw it slide into the player. The blonde teacher began to wonder how he did that if was an orphan . . . and he was poor . . .

Duo sighed and relaxed after he put on his headphones. Suddenly, Mr. Merquise came up to him just as the bus began to move towards the L1 entertainer. He raised an eyebrow and pulled off his headphones. Mr. Merquise could dimly hear a song playing . . . it was a electronica/soft kind of style. It as soothing and the singer sounded like a calm river . . .

"Hey Mr. Maxwell, how'd you make that?" he asked curiously.

Duo gave him a weird look and then looked at where his sensei was looking at. It was his disk. "Oh," he said kind of weirdly, "I made it at home on my laptop. Why?"

Mr. Merquise looked at her incredulously. "Where exactly do you live?"

Duo gave him a weird look, "COL1 Condo Floors." He was a little surprised to see how wide his teachers eyes got, but his sensei didn't question and just nodded and sat down in his seat. Duo shrugged and pulled his earphones back on, hitting REPEAT 1 as he sighed and let the calming music lull him into his own world.

_x(X)x> _

They reached the L1 Entertainer in about 30 minutes. The students unloaded from the bus and made their way into the building. When they reached the auditorium, Duo saw that they were practicing . . . well to be more specific, Relena and Dorothy looked as if they were working a piece while the others practiced on the sides.

Duo stopped his movements and a few people bumped into his back before giving him glares and walking around him. As he watched the two dance, he automatically turned up the music he was listening to . . . it seemed to match their movements . . .

_Do you ever question your life  
Do you ever wonder why  
Do you ever see in your dreams  
All the castles in the sky_

Relena and Dorothy worked so well together. The way they danced was mostly like ballet, but it also had an Irish stop to it, kind of like Irish Riverdancing. . . .

_Oh tell me why  
Do we build castles in the sky  
Oh tell me why  
All the castles way up high_

Mr. Merquise watched as he saw Duo stop in his tracks as soon as they reached the auditorium. He saw him absentmindedly turn up the volume a few notches, and even he could hear the tune from where he was standing. It was the same tune from earlier.

_Please tell me why  
Do we build castles in the sky  
Oh tell me why  
All the castles way up high_

Relena twirled and swayed to the silent music that only she and her lover could hear. It was so calming that she felt like she never wanted to stop.

_Do you ever question your life  
Do you ever wonder why  
Do you ever see in your dreams  
All the castles in the sky_

The two began to spin slowly; each had one arm around the others waist staring into each others eyes. If they weren't on a stage, you could imagine them standing on water, tiny splashes emerging each time their feet softly hit the water.

_Oh tell me why  
Do we build castles in the sky  
Oh tell me why  
All the castles way up high_

The two stopped, not aware of the applause they were getting or that Duo's song was near the end. In the corner stage where Mariemaia and Heero were stretching, Heero noticed Duo immediately and waved at him a small smile that only Duo could possibly see graced his features.

_Please tell me why  
Do we build castles in the sky  
Oh tell me why  
All the castles way up high_

Duo's song ended that moment and he noticed someone was looking at him intently. It was Heero and he was waving at him. A smile made it's way across his face and he was about to wave back when a girl behind leaped in front of him waving frantically.

"Hey Heero!" she squealed that made Duo cringe.

Mr. Merquise looked at the braided boy in pity as he took his seat. He silently watched as the boy took the same seat as last time and took off headphones.

And so the first part of the trip went as it says. Duo sat in the seat and listened to what Mr. Khushranada had to say about dance. He also noticed that Wufei was far back on the stage, but he never came out of shadow until . . .

_x(X)x>_

1> 'Something Angelic, Something Demonic' is a song my friend Dan wrote.

That was 'Castles in the Sky' by Ian Van Dahl.

P.S. Sorry that this chapter is short; I'll make the next one longer! Promise!


	4. Act III: Bonnie and Shyne

**Act III:** Bonnie and Shyne

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

_x(X)x>_

And so the first part of the trip went as it says. Duo sat in the seat and listened to what Mr. Khushranada had to say about dance. He also noticed that Wufei was far back on the stage, but he never came out of shadow until. . .

"Okay, guys. Today we decided that we wouldn't put on a show." Treize said. The class groaned in disappointment, but Treize held up his hand to silence them. "But- we will have or best choreographer teach you a few moves." He grinned in triumph as the class cheered. "Now, to introduce our best, all the way from L5 and a descendent from a famous China Clan. His name is Chang Wufei. He is the only one who speak English out of these dancers." The group applauded as a young Chinese teen walked from the stages shadow. He wore a body tight navy blue tank top and white pants.

'So this must JusticeMyAss05 Wufei from the chat.' Duo thought to himself as he watched the dancers cheer with all their might. To the class, all they heard was 'Go Fei Fei or Wufei-chan wai!' Wufei blushed crimson, but held his tongue as he was being introduced by Treize. He studied the crowd with his eyes like a hawk.

"And now. If you'll follow me to the dance room, we can start your lesson." Treize finished and smiled as the students made their way towards him. He turned around and made his way out of the room. Huge thumps could be heard from the very back of the line. Most turned their heads in alarm only to see that the dancers had jumped/ flipped off the stage.

Duo purposely stayed in the very back of the line in order to see his friends again. He smiled warmly at them and completely missed the mischievous look Mariemaia had on her face. Dorothy had the same smile and nodded. That's when Marie pounced, catching Duo COMPLETELY off guard. Duo fell to the ground, Marie sitting triumphantly on top off him with a 'V' Victory sign on her fingers.

Duo looked like his eyes would pop out of its sockets. All the dancers laughed and Heero had a small amused smile on his face. The whole line of students stopped to see what the interruption was again to look in surprise as one of the younger dancers sat on top of Duo.

"That, my friend Duo was called a 'GLOMP!' Marie said cheerily in faultless Japanese. She laughed and hopped off of him and held up a hand. Duo absentmindedly took it and began to laugh as well.

Without anymore interruptions, they made their way to this huge room that had all the walls as mirrors and the ceiling was nothing but glass and you could see the sky. There were speakers in back corner of the room and there was a stereo on top of a table at the head of the room.

Wufei motioned everyone to sit dome on the wooden floor. "Okay, to get things started. Let's see how much you know about dance." He looked around at them. "Does anyone know the first starting moves in the lessons of hip hop/break dancing?"

Three students raised their hands. One was including Duo. Heero looked at him where he stood behind Wufei with the rest of the dancers. There must be more to the braided fey than meets the eye. He was really surprised when he saw Duo dancing with him at Jillian's. Now he has the chance to see him in action.

Wufei nodded. He pointed to a girl in the back who hard black hair and darker skin then most. It had a slightly tanned look. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled dreamily at him, "Jamie."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Okay, come up here." He jerked his thumb behind him mumbling about stupid onna's. He then pointed to a boy with dark spiky hair. "My name's Alex." He said. Wufei nodded again motioned for him to go to the dancers. "Anyone else?"

He noticed a boy in the back who had his shyly up in the air. He had deep amethyst eyes that had a cobalt tint to it. He nodded towards him.

Duo put his hand down and answered the unspoken question. "My name's Duo."

Wufei froze for a second thinking to himself, 'So this must be the boy who was in the chat. . .' He nodded his head and motioned for him to go to the dancers. He also didn't to miss the evil glares that were sent the braided boys way as he made his way towards the dancers. 'Jealousy . . .' thought Wufei to himself. He walked over to the stereo and popped in a mix CD. A hip hop beat came on he turned up loud. "Okay, let's get Hilde, Jayde, Quatre, Tochi, Andre, and Jay up here."

The called dancers made their way up to the front while the rest went to the back to watch. Heero couldn't wait to see what Duo could do.

_In front of Gucci in the winter, I seen ya witcha girl  
__Just walkin' uh - in ya chin chilla fur  
__I was laid up  
__In the coupe back shade up  
__Lookin__' at cha face, just pure wit no make up  
__A little bit a mack lip gloss, hair in a bun well done  
__Lookin__' for a ring, I seen none _

"Okay, now let's start out with the beginning step. Are we ready?" Wufei looked towards his dancers and the new comers. He kept an extra eye on Duo though. "Five! Six! Five, Six, Seven, Eight!"

_So I hopped out the coupe  
__In hot pursuit  
__To stop and introduce  
__Like I'm Shyne, and you, you my destiny  
__And ya diamond cluster, to much just to touch ya  
__Perfume down to ya structure  
__Think I'll wait til the 2nd night to fck ya  
__I wanna marry you, nah I'm just playin'  
__But we can start wit a few nights out in __Malibu__ surfin'  
__Playin__' up on Persian  
__Here's my number  
__Put in ya purse and call me _

Wufei kept a close watch on their footing. Jamie was doing the steps completely wrong. 'Where the hell did she learn to dance?' Wufei though to himself. He looked towards Alex. He was doing pretty good, but it wasn't perfect. He made a note to himself to get him to listen to the music and not just concentrate on just the feet motion.

_On the telephone, she heard my voice  
__Tell me to pick her up in my Rolls Royce  
__If my Rolls Royce is not wit ladies  
__Then girl I'm gonna take you in my Mercedes  
__If my Mercedes will not fill up wit the disease  
__Then girl I'm gonna take in my Firebird  
__If Firebird cannot take the curb  
__Girl put jah rust and da dime in jah bus _

He then turned towards Duo. He eyes widened slightly to show his surprise, but on the inside, he was shocked. Every move he made was perfect. He definitely knew what he was doing.

_I'm gettin' closer  
__My player days is over  
__Well maybe not completely, but stay alarmed  
__Come here huss ya head on my bed  
__And let me get between ya legs  
__Lay on ya back, uh - take it from the back  
__Like a bad girl suppose to, I know you like that _

Heero watched from the back as Duo danced. It seemed that he had PLENTY of experience in this type of dancing style. He began to wonder what else the quiet chestnut haired fey was hiding from him. He had many secrets . . . and it was his mission to uncover them all.

_Scream wake the neighbors when they sleep  
__Grab the sheets witcha teeth  
__Wiggle ya butt cheeks  
__Quarter styles over ya body, lick you up  
__Treat you like a convenient store, stick you up  
__Take you to the balcony, pick you up  
__So you can look at the city, while I'm diggin' ya kitty  
__Then we drivin' to the sunset  
__Pull over, get up on the hood ma I ain't done yet _

Heero chuckled as he saw Wufei's surprised expression. Wufei was a firm, serious person and it wasn't everyday when you saw any emotion come through that mask of his . . . unless Treize was around that is. He was also surprised at the type of music Wufei had chosen . . . HIGHLY unsuitable for children.

Wufei had had enough of watching and moved over to the stereo and paused it. "Okay, you and you, please sit down." He said, pointing to Alex and Jamie. "Jamie, where did you learn that . . . um . . . that "THING" you were doing?" he asked perplexed. Jamie blushed and muttered something about some friends teaching her. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

Wufei looked over at Alex, "You did ALRIGHT, but you didn't have the fluidness of your craft. You need to practice a little more on the feel, okay?" Alex nodded and sat down.

The choreographer turned towards Duo and lifted an interesting eyebrow. "What's you're name again? Duo Maxwell, right? That was excellent. How long have danced? You seem very fluent."

Duo blushed and nodded his head. Heero thought it was cute, "I've danced ever since I was little, but got intermediate by the time I was 12. I am professional, but I want to finish school before I ever think of starting a career."

The other students gaped at the teen they considered to be the class reject. Wufei, on the other hand, nodded his head in agreement, "Good choice. I did the same as well, but didn't become a pro until I was about 14. You should graduate before you start your career, nice alternative."

Most of the class was shocked to say the least, but their expressions were replaced with looks of jealousy.

Wufei turned to the class, "Okay, everyone up. I'm going to teach you the basics of hip-hop dancing." He turned towards Duo and spoke in Japanese, "Maxwell, stay up here, Yuy, Tochi, Hilde, and Quatre, come here please."

_x(X)x> _

The lesson went along well. The students were getting the steps slowly, but steadily, but then, it was time to see who would be able to go to the next level and who wouldn't. Wufei started the music once again. Heero and himself observing, particularly Duo. "Five! Six! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"

_On the telephone, she heard my voice  
__Tell me to pick her up in my Rolls Royce  
__If my Rolls Royce is not wit ladies  
__Then girl I'm gonna take you in my Mercedes  
__If my Mercedes will not fill up wit the disease  
__Then girl I'm gonna take in my Firebird  
__If Firebird cannot take the curb  
__Girl put jah rust and da dime in jah bus _

Wufei started yelling commands the music went on, "And break, pop, lock, pop and back2back! Again!"

_We've been together for a few months now  
__Did it all four seasons til the trunk  
__Beverly Hills__ bungalows  
__In ya underclose  
__In __Paris, __Eiffel __Tower  
__Bubble baths and showers  
__In a silindo sheen, sincere is what you seen  
__See me flip a couple things, go to magazines _

Heero kept his eyes on the fey. Duo was perfect. As good as he was . . . why hadn't he noticed it before? He began to think to himself. There was a totally different side to the Duo Maxwell that other people see. It's like a mask to cover his true self. But why would he do that? If he let his true self out, then maybe- His thoughts were cut off when he realized that he was staring. The CD began to skip. It must have been old.

_And I - I think lim or fatter –er –er –er- er :scratch, screech:  
__So I draw from my tonic and I take one sip  
__Should've seen me cuz I gallop like a horse'll get whipped  
__Come quick yeahhhhhhhhh, come quick whoaaaaaaaaaa  
__Cuz__ she'll wild out and not tell on her  
__Although someone changed, wanna when I'll be back  
__I'ma__ love love love love love love you forever  
__Ohi__ Always be there - for me  
__Always be there  
__Be there for me  
__Ohhhhhhhhh,ayah  
__Ayah, ayah, ayah, ayah  
__Ohhhhhhhhh  
__For me, for me_

Heero applauded with the rest of the dancers who stood watch, but the clap was mostly for Duo. Wufei nodded in satisfactory. "Maxwell, Alex, and you over there." He said pointing to a girl with dark brown hair. She looked Mexican. "You guys will be going onto the next stage next time we come. The rest of you need a little more work." He then turned pointedly to Duo, "You I think are way past their level. Would you like to practice some our intermediate moves while they practice next week?"

Duo thought for a moment, then nodded his approval with a small shy smile on his face. Heero heart had melted when he saw that smile. It was so kawaii! He couldn't wait for the next time they met.

_x(X)x>_

Did you like it? Hope so. Review if you want more and I'll know if I should post more. Oh, and I'm sooooooooooo sorry. **I** **DID NOT** **PICK THIS SONG**! A _FRIEND_ DID! LOL

Anyway, that was 'Bonnie and Shyne' by Bonnie and Shyne. LOL.


	5. Act IV: Emotionless

**Act IV:** Emotionless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

_x(X)x>_

So it went on for a week like this. Duo would come to the L1 Entertainer to dance with the rest of the dancers. He was so good that Wufei kept on asking him to stay and travel with them when they decided to leave the area. That would probably be in a year or two.

To be honest, Duo rather liked the idea. He loved dancing with them and he made new friends everyday. . . He was truly happy for once.

_x(X)x> _

Duo walked to his class once again early in the morning. He was about to turn the corner to the room when was abruptedly pulled into an empty classroom. He was about to shout when a hand was closed over his mouth and he was met by three classmates.

They didn't look particularly happy.

"Hey Maxwell . . . or shall we say suck up!" snarled an angry Rachel Replens!

She was one of the mains who were angered by all the attention Duo received from the dancers.

"So, you think just because you speak Japanese that you're better than us, huh?" said Jent Allison! He was the one who pulled Duo into the classroom.

"I'd watch my back if I were you . . ." Jamie threatened. "We'd hate for you to loose that pretty braid of yours, would we?" She gave a hard tug on his braid emphasizing her point.

Duo just stared at them. "Get off of my braid. . ." he said in a deadly tone. But the three students were oblivious to it. "What? Is the little baby hurt that we touched his wittle bwaid?" Jent mocked. "Well, sorry!" he said as he went to jerk the braid once again, but found himself crushed into the wall.

Duo shoved Jent's face into the wall and held him there. His eyes narrowed into slits as he spoke. "I thought I told you to get- slams head on wall the FUCK- slams again of my BRAID!" Jent found himself on the other side of the room.

The other two girls fled, leaving Duo behind to stare after them.

_x(X)x> _

After school, Duo found himself at the L1 Entertainer. Along with him was his guitar and headphones. Duo, being a rock music fanatic, learned how to play the guitar a long time ago. He sat in the very back of their practice room contemplating what had occurred at school and tuning his guitar. He knew everyone despised him, but never had they gone as far as to try to attack him.

But as his thoughts drifted from that, he thought of his father. He knew he was still alive even though he was considered an orphan. It was because his father killed his mother and left him in their house with her dead body at his feet. Now, Duo was too young to know what happened at the time, only at the mere age of three and just thought his mother was sleeping. But when two days passed by, he knew something was wrong. After another week, social services found him in the house and took to live in at the Maxwell Church Orphanage. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen cared for him.

For while, life was happy at the orphanage, but all things don't last long. Soon, the Church was burned and he had to watch the second woman he held as a mother and the rest of the others burn at his feet once again. Duo knew it was his father's fault. Somehow, he just knew. He was the lone survivor of the attack.

Duo felt a burning sensation in the back of his eyes, but he refused to let the tears fall. Instead he began to sing a song the always calmed his nerves. _Why couldn't I have died with the others._ He thought to himself.

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart_

Duo's fingers automatically began playing on his guitar; no knowing that he was attracting an audience.

_are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right?  
but we're all right  
we're all right_

Dorothy, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Hilde, and Catherine all gathered around Duo and watched as his eyes glazed over as he began the chorus. It seemed he didn't see them at all.

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that I cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok, but I'm all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

Quatre had a faint feeling that Duo was singing about his own life. The anguish in these lyrics were just too deep to be singing for fun.

_the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate, I was so angry  
those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay, I'm okay_

Duo repeated the chorus, with a tear running down his right cheek. But he too sad to care. He got into the refrain.

_sometimes  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss you_

The chorus was repeated once again and the tempo slowed near the end of the song.

_and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you  
hey dad. . ._

Duo seemed to be finished with his song. By now, tears were cascading in rivers down his cheeks. His eyes seemed to come back and he began to wipe his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve.

When he finished, he had a feeling that there were eyes focused on him. Seven pairs to be exact.

_x(X)x> _

Treize Khushranada stood outside of the L1 Entertainer. He had wanted to talk to Zechs, the professor of the group of students who were going on trips to the Entertainer. He had had his eye on him for a while now, and he finally wanted to confront him.

Treize checked his watch once again. Two more minutes and Zechs would be officially late. Just then, he caught sight of a platinum blonde head in the crowded street.

_x(X)x> _

Duo sighed and you could just imagine a sweatdrop right at the back of his head. But now wasn't the time for humor. If you looked closely, you could see the sorrow in his amethyst eyes.

Just then, Relena came behind him and lowered him to the floor. Then she held him from behind to comfort him. "What happened?" she asked quietly. They could all tell that this was a family problem.

Duo sighed softly and began his story.

"When I was about three years old, my father killed my mom." There was a gasp of horror from the group, but he just kept going. "He killed her right in front of me and dropped her dead at my feet." The tears began to show again. "That's when he left. I always knew something was wrong between my mother and father; just call it a toddler's sense. They fought all the time . . .

"I didn't know she was dead in the beginning either. I just thought she was sleeping, but after a few days, maybe a week, I knew something was wrong. . ."

Quatre held his chest tightly. So many emotions were emitting from Duo. He leaned into Trowa and just listened to Duo's story, ignoring his boyfriend's concerned glance.

"I cried," Duo said after a while. "Mom never woke up. I pleaded with the police who came to take her body away that she was just sleeping, just sleeping, but they just gave me a sad look and took me to a place called the Maxwell Church Orphanage-"

"Wait a minute," Catherine cried, "wasn't that place blown up by terrorists! The report said there were no survivors!"

Duo nodded his head. "As the church burned, Sister Helen, the only mother I knew, saved me . . . she threw me out of the ground level window towards the lake. I – I wanted to go back, to save her and Father Maxwell, but her words kept echoing in my head . . .

"She said- she told me never look back . . . that if I came back, she'd never forgive me. She said she wanted me to live on, and forget the sorrow that will soon come in the future. She made me promise her this. Her last words were 'May God Bless You And Keep You.' And . . . as all the other kids were burning around me outside, I ran away . . . and never looked back, for Sister Helen's sake."

Dorothy nodded to herself, "I get the feeling that your father had something to do with this as well . . ."

The braided teens nod was all that was needed to confirm it.

"My father was one of the leaders in the attack, even though I bet he'll never admit it," Duo said sadly.

_x(X)x> _

Zechs walked slowly towards his destination. This was his first date with his crush. His pale hands shook slightly as he caught sight of his date. The flaxen was nervous about this whole thing. Zechs knew that Treize already had a lover, that choreographer Wufei. Zechs had to admit that the Chinese dancer was good-looking.

He sure hoped that the Wufei would like him too.

_x(X)x>_

That was 'Emotionless' by Good Charlotte.


	6. Act V: Dear Ben

**Act IV:** Dear Ben

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

_x(X)x>_

Treize caught sight of his date and smiled slightly. Zechs looked like a nervous wreck. Hands unsteady. He decided to relieve him of this. So he walked up to Zechs and took his hand and lifted the blonde's chin with the other. Zechs looked away in embarrassment with a small blush in his pale cheeks.

"Zechs", he called softly. Finally, pale blue eyes met his own. With the hand Treize had captured, he brought it to his lips. He smiled slightly when Zech's eyes widened. He was so shocked that he sputtered for a while, never noticing Treize's amused eyes. And so, with that, Treize dragged Zechs to a nearby diner and immediately seated himself and his dated in a booth after waving to the diner owner who he knew very well.

"So . . ." Treize started, finally snapping Zechs out of his gaze. "Did you know that this very diner has an ongoing thing of always having someone to sing every Friday?"

Zechs just shook his head as a 'no'. Soon, he was mentally smacking himself for acting to idiotic. "Um, no I didn't. Is there a reason for it?"

"Why of course, the owner knows that it attracts more customers." Treize chuckled, "He's a greedy bastard, he is, but he's a good man. He's just making a living." Zechs chuckled himself at that.

Soon, a waitress came around to them to take their order and then left the two to chat amongst themselves.

"Well, you know I-"the blonde was cut off as music began to play from a stage that just seemed to appear out of nowhere. A large golden silk veil covered the front of the entire stage with the word J-Lo, stitched into it, and behind it, you could see the shadows of a drummer, guitar, and piano player. Nice piano and guitar music began to play and for a while, it didn't seem like anyone was going to sing, but soon enough, a beautiful woman made her way onto the stage and the veil began to rise. A beautiful voice became know to the crowd.

_I just can't control myself  
__Can't be with no one else  
__It seems I'm addicted to the way you like to touch me_

Zechs unconsciously leaned on Treize and seemed to be entranced by the voice being echoed throughout the café. It was so soothing and comforting.

_I don't think they understand  
__Why I love at your command  
__From the words you speak so deep  
__Our bodies meet, I have to have you..._

The woman suddenly circled the piano and began to lie on the top of it. Her eyes seemed to put everyone in a sort of chance. It seemed like she was singing to someone from afar. Her voice was flawless and clear. It would make any bird jealous.

_I love you... you're perfect  
__A manifestation of my dreams_

The food came at that moment, and Treize could tell that his date was not going to get off of him in order to each. So, the ginger haired man took Zechs' plate and began to feed the blonde. He smiled as Zechs purred in content.

_You make my...body feel  
__About a million different things..._

_x(X)x> _

Meanwhile, back at the L1 Entertainer, a young Chinese sat on the window sill of his and his lover's room, waiting for him. He knew his lover was out catching the blonde beauty who was the teacher of the class visiting the center. Man, was he hot. He hoped that the blonde would accept him, as he could clearly see the love for his lover Treize whenever Zechs saw him. . . His train of thought was cut off as sleep came a running to claim him . . .

_x(X)x> _

_I think God made you for me  
__A mix of passionate and fidelity  
__Baby you're so complete_

With Zechs leaning on him, he couldn't help but feel happy, but there was still one thing he had to tell the blonde . . . and it may destroy the beautiful moment that was of this moment. "Zechs . . ."

_I write this song to let you know  
__That you will always be  
__To me, my lust, my love, my man, my child, my friend  
__and__ my king...(my king)_

Zechs lifted his head as he heard Treize call his name. There was a slightly worried tone in it that made him uneasy. Did he do something wrong? "Hm?" he asked curiously.

_I love you... you're perfect  
__A manifestation of my dreams_

"I . . . well, you know the boy who dances in our dance group, Gundanium?" Treize asked. Zechs was confused. There were plenty of boys in the group. "Yes," he said in a confused tone. Treize chuckled for a moment. "I mean the one who taught the group last time. The Chinese one named Wufei?" He waited for the blonde's nod of acknowledgement. "Well . . . he and I are . . . lovers-" he cut himself off at the hurt and betrayed look on Zechs' face.

_You make my...body feel  
__About a million different things..._

"No-no, you see, Wufei wanted to come too, but he was afraid that you wouldn't like him. You caught our attention the first time we saw you, but Wufei noticed that you only had an interest in me and hardly gave him a second glance." Treize explained. "Is it true? Do you not like him?" He hoped that it wasn't true. He didn't want to lose Zechs, but Wufei was important to him. He's hate to have to choose one over the other.

_There's no way  
__I'd leave you  
__It's just not a reality_

Zechs' eyes widened, "No, it's not that I don't like him, it just that . . . he was a minor and I couldn't be caught looking at him with interest . . . I could get in trouble. I found him beautiful as well and I couldn't keep my eyes off of both of you-"

_Sometimes I..._

Treize's heart skipped a beat as he heard Zechs' reply. He was happy with joy, so happy that he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He captured Zechs' lips in a searing kiss.

_Feel like I'm..._

Zechs' eyes widened as lips suddenly crushed to his. Soon, he relaxed and leaned into Treize and let him take control. The kiss was a long one. It was so passionate and wild, but at the same time, it was slow and loving. This night would stay in his memories as long as he lived . . .

_Livin' in a fantasy..._

_x(X)x>_

That was 'Dear Ben' by Jennifer Lopez. It is one of my favorite songs by her and I love the beat. So, Zechs and Treize finally kiss! Happy? Hope so. Any way, I have a voting poll for you. WHICH SONG SHOULD I USE NEXT?

-'They' by Jem

-'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin

-'On Fire' by Switchfoot

-'Desert Rose by Sting

-Never There by Cake

PLEASE TELL ME YOUR CHOICE IN YOUR REVIEWS!

Oh, and by the way…

**THANKS TO:**

Ink2, Nikkler, ChibiNekoSakura, fiery-icicles, Queen of the Slash, Kimpisces, TKM, Death Phoenix, ZmajGoddess, LadyDragonWolfKnight, Silver Cateyes, Sobakasu, and anyone else I didn't get to mention.

FOR THE REVIEWS!

Ai (love),

Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy


	7. Act VI: Desert Rose

**Act VI:** Desert Rose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the hold up! bows apologetically Gomen nasai!

_ x(X)x>_

Somewhere, upstairs in the dance studio, a radio was playing and the teens below could hear dance steps through the ceiling. As everyone looked upward, Heero took this time to study Duo. The teen seemed not to notice the noise coming from above them. He seemed to be in a daze, as if he were stuck in past thoughts and memories. As he began to think, he didn't realize that Duo had met his eyes.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

Duo came out of his haze to see Heero staring at him intently with a sort of understanding… They fey creature hesitantly crawled over to Heero from where he was seated between Relena's legs. The group watched as Duo suddenly crawled over to Heero who pulled him close and pulled them both to their feet. Heero took Duo's hand and lead him out of the room.

_I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

The group followed Duo and Heero out of the room and up the stairs to the dance room. Heero opened the door and the music suddenly got louder. Duo peaked over Heero's shoulder and saw about twenty dancers practicing ballet/tap steps. They were paired off to give the scene a sort of 'dancing lovers' look.

"There's going to be a performance tomorrow and they're just making the finishing touches." Heero explained to Duo over his shoulder. Duo nodded as Heero continued, "I think your class will be there, but you can come a little bit earlier if you want." Duo nodded once again.

At that moment, one of the dancers looked toward the doorway. "Hey, you guys wanna join us? This is our last practice after all." Relena suddenly bumped passed the two boys in the doorway and dragged Dorothy into the room. "Sure, come on guys! Let's loosen up a bit!" Taking that as a signal, the other dancers came into the room, Duo and Heero being pushed inside by an excited Quatre.

_This desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

Duo and Heero stood in the middle of the room and watched as their friends began to dance. Duo's eyes widened as he was abruptly twirled around in a spinning motion. Heero eyes had this amused look as he spun the surprised Duo around and he smiled as the fey began to lighten up. Duo laughed as if the world seemed to be lifted off his shoulders. Heero spun them around faster and faster.

_And as she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems_

Heero eyes glazed over as the braided boy seemed to be the perfect picture a beautiful ghost of the desert. A seraph, angel… all described his beauty as he was spun around with a blissful smile. Duo didn't need a halo, he was fine just the way he was. This was how Duo looked in his dreams. Even if Duo were to be put in flames, he would go down as a beautiful barren flower… Duo was Heero's only logic in this world-

The music suddenly stopped.

Wufei was at the head of the room, it seemed as though Zechs and Treize had come because, hey, there they were at the Asian boy's side. Heero and Duo barely heard Treize as he announced that practice would have to end here. He was too absorbed in a pair of Prussian blue eyes. They were finally snapped out of their stupor when a pair of hands landed on both of their shoulders.

Treize grinned at the two boys as he suddenly had an idea. "Hey, why don't the two of you be the centerpiece of the dance tomorrow? Zechs, isn't your class going to attend?"

"Yes. If you want, we could come a little earlier so Duo could get ready?" Zechs answered. Treize nodded and the two men turned to the now wide eyed boys. "So, what do you think?" Treize addressed the boys.

Duo and Heero looked at each other and then nodded at the two men. "Sure," Duo replied. "What will I have to do?"

"Well," Wufei stepped in, "I have the dance planned out, but we could start out with you alone. Do you think you could get a sort of mysterious desert spin going? You'd be wearing veils that come down from your arms so that you'd get a sort of mystic flower look. You see, there'll be a screen in the background of the desert or basically sand hills, if you get my drift. The other dancers will be wearing costumes slightly similar to you, but not as intriguing."

Duo nodded and smiled. Wufei turned to Heero and continued, "Now Yuy, you weren't originally planned in this dance, but we could have you be Duo's partner. You'll come in halfway through the dance, or basically at the turning point and lead Duo in a dance. I'm assuming you can get an appropriate theme and rhythm, right?" Heero nodded.

"Good, then it's all settled!" Wufei smiled in triumph.

"A little confident are we dragon?" Treize smirked, "It's YOUR dance. Am I right?"

Wufei's face was flushed in an interesting color of pink. "Well, I did plan EVERYTHING. You know not to call me that in public." His voice lowered to a harsh whisper. Zechs and Treize just chuckled all the while.

Wufei blushed in embarrassment even more…which only edged the whole room into a fit of laughter.

_ x(X)x> _

That night, Wufei smiled as he looked up through the sunroof in his ceiling. Things had gone according to plan. The dance he'd been planning for tomorrow was now perfect, but the most enormous feat of the day was that he had a new lover…

_-flashback-_

_Wufei lay in his bed dozing when there was a sudden knock on his door. He called a quiet come in and was surprised to see Zechs and Treize at the door. _

_Zechs made his way across the room and kneeled by Wufei's bed. Wufei tilted his head in puzzlement. Zechs thought it was adorable and smiled. "Don't be afraid," he said, "I like you…just as you are…" _

_Wufei's eyes became wide and he looked from Zechs at his bedside to Treize who was still standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. Wufei's eyes burned with unshed tears. Zechs went on to explain. "You see, with you being a minor and all, I was afraid you'd get in trouble…" The blonde paused as he heard a watery chuckle from Wufei. _

_"I'm not a minor." Wufei said, "I'm 21 even though I look about Heero's age."_

_Zechs sent a glare over to Treize who was chuckling in the doorway. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zechs asked annoyed. There was a sort of sneer on his face that showed agitation that Wufei just wanted to kiss away. _

_And so he did. _

_Before Zechs knew it, his lips were captured in a searing kiss. The blonde's eyes slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss. Wufei's tongue probed at Zech's lips, just begging for entrance. Entrance was granted immediately and both men groaned into the kiss. Tongues battled playfully, neither fighting for control really. This seemed to go on for a while, when Wufei reluctantly brought the kiss to an end. Not before giving a quick nip to the Zechs' lower lip, of course. Zechs groaned at the loss._

_Zechs opened his eyes to find both Treize and Wufei smiling in amusement. "What?" he said stiffly. _

_"Oh nothing…" Treize said._

_"Just thinking about what a responsive lover you'll be." Wufei teased._

_Zechs blushed furiously, "Ha-ha, very funny… Oh no…" Zechs groaned and suddenly dropped to the floor in a lump._

_Wufei and Treize got on their knees next to Zechs. When they got no response, Wufei just started poking Zechs in his side._

_ A/N: lol, pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke you have no idea how fun this is to do!>_

_After about a minute had passed, Zechs gave out another groan. "What's wrong?" Wufei asked._

_"I now have two horny bunnies for lovers…" Zechs moan._

_"Damn straight you do." Treize said and caught Zech's mouth in a kiss…_

_-end of flashback-_

Wufei smiled again at the memory. They hadn't done anything but kiss, but it was still wonderful. With that thought, Wufei fell asleep with a grin on his face.

_ x(X)x> _

Duo sat at his laptop that night playing solitaire. In reality, he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy thinking about the tomorrow's performance.

Just when he was about to give up and turn in for the night, an instant message came up on the screen.

**WingBoy01**: Duuuuuuu-ooooooooooooo

Duo chuckled at Heero's antics and responded.

**Shinigami02:** Hai?

**WingBoy01:** Whatcha' doin'?

**Shinigami02:** Oh, nm. Just trying to get rid of my nervousness about tomorrows show.

**WingBoy01:** You don't have to be nervous. Just know that I'll be there.

**Shinigami02:** arigato.

**WingBoy01:** Hey, you want to do something after the show tomorrow? The guys are going ice skating.

**Shinigami02:** Sure.

**Wingboy01:** That's great. I'm sure even Foamy would be please. grins

**Shinigami02:** Foamy?

**WingBoy01:** YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF FOAMY THE SQUIRREL! dies x.x

**Shinigami02:** laughs No, sorry.

**Wingboy01:** that's it. Go here: and click on Vault. Start by watching '5 more minutes' and 'Small, Medium, Large'

**Shinigami02:** ok.

**Wingboy01:** Hope it takes away some of that anxiety. Well, ima turn in. See you tomorrow.

**Shinigami02:** sleep well Heero.

**Wingboy01:** You too Duo, you too. kisses cheek

**_ Wingboy01 signed off> _**

That night, Duo stayed up watching the Foamy cartoons. Heero was right, they were hilarious!

When Duo finally fell asleep, his last thoughts were… _arigato Heero…just…thank you._ And believe it or not, the kiss Heero left on Duo's cheek still lingered there.

_ x(X)x> _

Zechs inwardly sighed as he rushed the students onto the bus. They were running a little late and Duo had to be at the L1 Entertainer early to perform in the show. Once everyone was on the bus and role was called, the bus took off. A sigh of relief passed through Zechs as all the chaos seemed to settled down.

"Hey, Mr. Merquise?" called one of the students, "Why are we going to the L1 Entertainer so early? We still have about a half hour before we have to be there."

"Duo has to be there early to get ready to perform." Zechs replied.

Many glares were sent to the back of the bus where the boy in question was sitting. Duo had his headphones on while reading a manga called MARS. Suddenly, his book was pushed down and his headphones were pulled roughly off of his ears. By the sound of it, the braided boy was listening to some good Led Zepplin. Duo looked up to see a pair of glaring eyes. Jent Allison snarled, "Why are _you_ of all people in the dance?"

Duo shrugged and went back to his book. But, of course, Jent would not be ignored, "Don't get too cheeky you bitch. You'll get yours soon…" he cut himself off as Zechs made his way down the aisle. He looked at Jent suspiciously.

"Is there a problem?" he asked coldly. Jent shook his head in a negative and turned around in his seat after sending one more hateful glare to Duo. Afterward, Zechs sent Duo a sad smile and went back to the front of the bus as they had arrived at the L1 Entertainer.

As soon as the bus stopped, Wufei came on the bus with an annoyed look. He seemed to be looking for someone and ignored all of the lustful eyes laid upon him by the girls. When he finally spotted Duo, he stomped to the back of the bus, grabbed his collar and practically dragged him toward the bus exit, all the while ranting between English and Chinese. "You're late! Now we have to rush to get you into costume! #!" he yelled.

"Gomen nasai." Duo said half apologetically while smirked amusedly.

"Don't give me that bullshit! 'I'm Sorry' my ass!" Wufei ranted as he dragged Duo down the steps.

Zechs watched this whole thing with an amused look on his face. He guessed that now wasn't the time to sneak a smack on the Chinese Boy's ass.

_ x(X)x> _

Duo was flung through the doors of the building. As soon as he was through, people were rushing him to costume and make-up. All the while, Duo was looking for Heero, who didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. As soon as Duo was ready, Wufei was once again at his side instructing him as well as taking him onto the stage where the curtain was still down, but you could hear that there was an audience on the other side of it.

As soon as Duo was in position the other dancers took their places around him. Duo still kept an eye out for Heero, who still didn't seem to be around. Duo was about to ask Wufei about it when the Chinese boy just took off and got off the stage. Duo could hear Treize announce that the show was about to begin and the curtain was lifted. Duo's body went into a sweat. A nervous sweat. There were so many people. And they were all looking at him! As the music began to play, Duo nervously set into motion.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

Following his lead, the other dancers began their seductive dance. Duo was a sight of pure exquisiteness. Dressed in a silk of many shades of apricots, peaches, and very light pinks, his veils drew the audience into a trance. Duo closed his eyes to try and get rid of his uneasiness, not even noticing that a certain Prussian eyed boy had come up behind him.

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love_

Duo felt arms wrap around his middle and swirled around to come eye to eye with Heero. He smiled as all the butterflies in his stomach disappeared. There was no need to be nervous. Heero was here.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

Treize and Wufei were on the side stage as they watched Heero and Duo dance. Treize suddenly got an idea and went over to the audio/visual booth. He switched the side screens on the background of the stage to focus on Heero and Duo's faces as they danced. The audience now had a clear view of the two. Wufei came up and wrapped his arms around Treize and smiled.

_Sweet desert rose  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

As the song came to an end, Heero pulled Duo close. They stared into each others eyes. The dance slowed as Heero put his fingers underneath Duo's chin and pulled his face upward. Duo's eyes closed as his lips were taken into a sweet kiss for the entire world to see…

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall_

_ x(X)x>_

That was 'Desert Rose' by Sting

Oh, and is an actual website. Foamy the squirrel is so funny! I love him. huggles Foamy

Watch all of them, but especially:

-5 more minutes

-Squirrel Songs

-Small, Medium, Large

-Fatkins Diet

-Jiggly Butt

**A big**** thanks to:**

Two-Bit Wannabe, Ink2, ChibiNekoSakura, EastSide, Elithil, Nikkler, LadyDragonWolfKnight, ApplesRazorblades, Death Phoenix, Sobakasu, serena429, diabloangel, Pipp02, Silver Cateyes, fiery-icicles, and anyone else not mentioned.

**Answer to Questions:**

**Response to Ink2's :** Yes, Wufei is older than the rest of the G-boys and he's not a minor. I hoped Duo to be around 18, when I say he's still in school, I meant college really. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa are about 19 and Wufei is 21. I made Wufei older because I wanted him to have a role of an adult like figure to the rest of the dancers. He's also one of the instructors, so it's natural he'd be older.

**Response to Silver Cateyes**: I know what you mean, and you didn't rant. I just thought I'd make a songfic story/series where the songs actually fit. You can't just fling in a song just because you like it with no meaning to the chapter's plot. Thank you for your thoughts. P.S. I had a hard time picking a song for this chapter, but Desert Rose seemed like a suitable song to lift the sort of downwards spirits Duo was in. Plus, this song is very soothing to dance to.

**Response to Nikkler:** huggles back lol

**Response to fiery-icicles:** Sorry about that, Wufei will have a bigger part. It was just that the earlier chapters focused on mainly how Duo and Heero connect. Oh, and don't worry, Trowa and Quatre will also have their turns. winkwink

If there are any questions, don't be afraid to ask, and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! I am so piled down with work. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja!

Ai,

-Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy

**Sneak Preview:** Next chapter, We Duo and Relena have a heart-heart conversation about Relena's past. Song: 'They' by Jem. It seems appropriate.


	8. Act VII: They

**Act VII:** They

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the hold up! put me on writer's block and deleted one of my stories. I also had 6 final exams. bows apologetically Gomen nasai!

_x(X)x>_

Duo shivered slightly as he laced up his ice skates all the while thinking, _'how the hell did I get into this mess?'_

Duo Maxwell was cold.

And just for an added bonus, Duo Maxwell had no idea how to skate! His mind was so set on just spending time with Heero that he forgot he couldn't skate!

Heero chuckled as he saw another irritated scowl go across Duo's face. As soon as the fey had stepped through the doors of the ice rink, the boy had wanted to go right back outside. It took both Dorothy and Relena to drag him back in.

So here Duo was, sitting on the bench. Ice skates strapped on tight. And he refused to get up!

Everyone else was on the ring instead of him, and Relena and Heero were sighing in front of him. So then, Relena decided she'd had enough. So, she hauled Duo off his ass and dragged him onto the ice and winked back at Heero mouthing _'I'll take care of him.'_

Heero smiled to himself, but whirled around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Dorothy. She smiled up at him. "Wanna skate?"

Heero nodded and the two were off on the ice.

_x(__X)x> _

Relena watched in amusement as Duo gripped tightly to the wall of the skating rink. How is it that such a talented young boy could dance, but not skate?

_Who made up all the rules?  
__We follow them like fools  
__Believe them to be true  
__Don't care to think them through…_

Just then, Dorothy and Heero raced by the both of them. They were skating in sync and seemed to make the perfect pair. Relena smiled at them as Duo watched in awe.

"You know, those two weren't always that way?" Relena said.

"No?" Duo asked.

"Nope. Believe or not, they almost used to hate each other." Her smile went grim. "You see, Dorothy thought that Heero liked me and got jealous. I used to hang on to Heero when my father-… well, let me start at the beginning…"

_-flashback/Relena POV-_

_Earth, __Europe__, AC 195_

_You see, Dorothy had just transferred into the school I went to just after Heero did. At the time, I was so miserable because my father never supported any of my dreams._

_Anyway, it was fencing day and I had just had an upsetting talk with my father and I ran into the fencing room crying. My father was about to send to another school because of my relationship with Dorothy. He was also angry at me because I didn't want to work in the world of politics. He disapproved of my dancing. Heero was there to console me, but I think Dorothy thought that he was trying to steal me away from her…_

_-Tears streamed down Relena's face as she made her way into the fencing room. Heero looked up from where he was fencing and caught Relena as she suddenly crashed into his arms. His surprise faded as he saw her tears. _

_"It was your father again, wasn't it?" Heero said softly. Relena's nod confirmed it. Heero took her over to the bench to sit down. "What happened this time?"_

_"He…he won't let me dance. He wants me to follow in his footsteps as a politician, but I don't want to." Relena explained._

_"Yea, that always happens, and he always threatens to send you to another school, but why are you crying this time?" he asked._

_"He's found out that I'm bisexual and has threatened to disown me…"_

_While this was going on Dorothy watched with jealous eyes as Heero pulled Relena into a hug. _

_After a while Heero chuckled, "Saw you with Dorothy, did he?"_

_Relena fake glared at him. "Ha-ha Mister Yuy. You could say that my father was ecstatic to see me making out with the daughter of one of his allies. Let alone that it was a girl I was with."_

_"But, really. Do you care if you're disowned? What's more important to you?" Heero asked._

_Relena thought for a moment. "No. I don't really care. I'd choose my love for dancing over a family who doesn't love me."_

_"Good girl." Heero said as he rubbed the top of her head like a child. _

_Dorothy had seen enough. She threw her sword down and came over to the pair just as Relena gave Heero a kiss on the cheek._

_Dorothy froze._

_Heero and Relena both looked up at Dorothy confused._

_"I- you…No!"__ Dorothy said and she turned and ran out of the room._

_"No, Dorothy wait! It's not what you think?" Relena cried as she tried to get up to go after her girlfriend, but Heero held her down. "Heero. Let me go!" Relena cried._

_Heero shook his head. "No, let me go after her." And with that, Heero set off after Dorothy.-_

_I'm not sure what occurred between the two, but I believe Heero explained the situation to Dorothy. And ever since then, they've been like best friends. Dorothy came back to me apologizing and Heero just smiled in the doorway, winked, and left us alone…_

_-end of flashback-_

"Ever since that incident, I didn't really need Heero for support since I had Dorothy by my side. I think that she understood that I naturally went to Heero first because he was there for me all along before Dorothy transferred. But now, Dorothy doesn't have a problem with it and understands that it's just a friendship." Relena took a breath and continued. "You know, Dorothy told me that when Heero came to her, they dueled… She said that the fencing was so fierce that it was like the Devil against God. It was to be that whoever won, the loser would listen to. I don't know who won. Neither Heero nor Dorothy would tell me. But she did say that at that very moment, they felt nothing but hate for each other…"

Duo nodded in understanding. "That's what happens in fights. All the respect you had for the other person is gone because you've both stooped down to the same level…and you continuously blame you opponent for making you this way, but it was really your fault all along…"

Relena stared at Duo and then let out a genuine smile. "Yea, you're right."

Duo smiled back at her.

After a few moments, they both realized that they had been in same spot for half an hour… and they were freezing!

"O-Okay! I think we ought to start moving, don't you think?" Relena said with a slight shiver.

_And I'm sorry, so sorry  
__I'm sorry it's like this  
__And I'm sorry, so sorry  
__I'm sorry we do this_

Just then Heero and Dorothy skidded right in front of the two freezing pair.

"Hey, you two haven't moved an inch. Hey koi, weren't you supposed to be teaching him how to skate?" Dorothy said with a smile.

"Um, well…" Relena blushed. Dorothy took Relena's hand and led her out to the middle of the ice and waved at the two boys.

Duo waved back and was surprised when he looked back to Heero to see him bowing. "May I have this dance?" Heero said.

Duo smiled, "Sure, but I must warn you that I don't know how to skate."

Heero straightened himself and shook his head as he grabbed Duo's hand.

_And it's ironic too  
__Coz what we tend to do  
__Is act on what they say  
__And then it is that way_

_And I'm sorry, so sorry  
__I'm sorry it's like this  
__And I'm sorry, so sorry  
__I'm sorry we do this_

"It's not really about knowing how to skate or _knowing_ how to do anything, really. It's all about who's with you." Heero said thoughtfully. "If you're with someone you're uncomfortable with, then you lack what you need to thrive." Duo nodded his understanding.

"Come on, let's skate." Heero said and away they went.

Duo had a vice grip on Heero as they moved farther from the wall. Heero chuckled as he say Duo's frightened eyes. "Are you trying to break my arm off? It's alright." He said with a laugh. "I've got you."

Duo smiled. "Yea, and I've got you too."

"That's right."

_Who are they  
__And where are they  
__And how can they possibly know all this_

"Hey," Duo asked as Heero looked at him. "Is Relena's screen name 1> the way it is because of her father?"

Heero looked surprised. "Ah, so she told you _that_ story, huh? Well then, yea. That's why. She ran away from her father in the end and he disowned her on national television. I think her parents had another child to take her place."

"Oh. I see." Duo said thoughtfully. Heero smiled as he watched Duo, who didn't realize that he was skating around the ring with ease. _I guess he's comfortable with me. _Heero thought.

"It's always the parents who don't realize what they're doing wrong and are never the ones to say sorry…" Duo said sadly.

_Do you see what I see  
__Why do we live like this  
__Is it because it's try  
__That ignorance is bliss_

_Who are they  
__And where they  
__And how do they  
__Know all this  
__And I'm sorry so sorry  
__I'm sorry it's like this_

Heero couldn't help but agree.

_x(X)x>_

**Author notes:**

1> Relena's screen name is NoMorPolitics4me

**A big**** thanks to:**

Sobakasu, armygundamgirl, LadyDragonWolfKnight, SouriMaxwellYuy068, diabloangel, YamiYumeYuumei, Bluewlf14, SilverCateyes, VioletTears, blackrosebunny, Windy River, GruenerWackelpudding, apprenticeassassin, Two-BitWannabe, Ink2, ChibiNekoSakura, EastSide, Elithil, e.beth and Nikkler.

**Answer to Questions:**

**Response to SouriMaxwellYuy068's:** hmmm…. I've never heard of the song 'Cherry' by J-Lo. I'm going to have to check that out. giggles You have my last name, lol.

**Response to Silver Cateyes:** Don't worry. Jent will get his. evil grin

**Response to GruenerWackelPuddin:** points to author's note at the top of the story NOT MY FAULT!

**Response to Nikkler:** Thanks to your good luck, I got three 100, one 110, one 96, and one 90 on all six of my exams!

**Response to SamStorms:** Sry the update took so long. Hope you like the chapter.

If there are any questions, don't be afraid to ask, and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! I am so piled down with work. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ja!

Ai,

Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy

**Sneak Preview:** Next chapter, it's time to hit the club! If you have ant song suggestions, I'll be glad to have them. I promise I'll have more chapters done by the end of the summer because I'm leaving this weekend. Hopefully there's a computer there so I can still post over the summer. Thankx for all of your support.


	9. Act VIII: Oh

**Act VIII: ****Oh**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

I'm back! Man, what a hectic summer! I went to Virginia, then North Carolina, and then I stayed in Georgia with my Aunt for three weeks…! Man, I'm tired. I'm glad to be home. Well, now the story continues! Enjoy.

_x(X)x> _

_Pilz-E: Jeez withy the machine of death…It's a Kavorkian Scarf. For when you wants d' suicide in the head of death through suffocation of fun._

_Germaine: It's not a Kavorkian Scarf…Jackass. It takes your blood pressure._

_Pilz-E: Bullshit. It takes your life with the stranglation of head. It's a suicide machine. Maybe I can save this for when those depressants kick in._

_Germaine: Nurse! No more visitors!_

_Pilz-E: Oh, how sad is the world, but I have Kavorkian Scarf…..round my neck._

Duo attracted many stares as he burst out laughing in the middle of his computer class. Those Foamy the squirrel toons were a riot. It was like a new obsession for Duo. He'd even gone to Hot Topic and bought the DVD's. Some of his favorites were: A Musical View, Eye Stigmata, Fatkins Diet, So I Said to My Doctor, and Kavorkian Scarf. He loved Pilz-E the most.

Duo's chuckles died down as he felt his headphones lift up, off his ears. He slowly looked up to the annoyed stare of the professor.

"Mr. Maxwell. I know you have finished the task I have assigned, but please think of others before you make such a racket." Said the instructor in a bored tone.

Duo gave an apologetic smile and was about to make an apology, when the bell rang.

Duo said a quick 'sorry' before making his way to his two-hour music club. It was Friday and it turned out that he had late classes and it was already around seven. As he walked into the music room, he passed the Vanessa Carlton freak; who was playing the fast notes of 'A Thousand Miles' on the grand piano. No one really minded her, as long as she didn't sound as horrible as the guys off of 'White Chicks'.

_It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me…._

He walked a little quickly passed her before she came and asked him to play the music for her.

_…And I…I…don't wanna let you know…I…I…drown in your memory…I…I… don't wanna let this go…I…I…don't._

He made his way over to his assigned soundproof room and began to tune up his acoustic guitar. He wanted to get a good practice in before the weekend came. He would practice at his own house, but he didn't feel that it was the place for it. Home is for solitude while the world is full of noise just waiting to be explored and your notes to be added.

He began to play a tune and sooner or later, he found himself singing…

_Like the perfect ending  
__It won't be long  
__Till everything I've ruined has seen me gone  
__In time, I pray you'll forgive  
__Now you know the man I am  
__Can you forgive me?_

Duo's eyes began to gloss over as he became lost in the strings of the guitar.

_I fall  
__Like the sands of time  
__Like some broken rhyme  
__At feet no longer there_

He barely noticed another girl from his class by the name of Holly Macintyre **1> **come in with a bass guitar and begin to play with him. She was very pale with pitch-black hair with blood crimson tips. Her hair was like the length of Rei Ayanami from Evangelion or Merle from Escaflowne, except it fell straight down as if it were wet. Her eyes were a piercing emerald green and she sported a black Red Hot Chili Peppers slogan tank top. Her voiced blended in with his. Her background elevated notes helped to make the perfect harmony.

_If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel  
__I would  
__You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be  
__For that, I say thank you  
__This was my life  
__It never made much sense to me_

Holly took the top this time as her voice pitch synchronized with the beat.

_With every lie that I lived  
__Part of me would fade  
__Into this empty shadow I've become  
__And now I feel so numb  
__I no longer know myself  
__But I still know you_

_I call  
__And there is no reply  
__Like some phantom cry_  
_On ears too far away_

As the melody continued, neither student noticed that they had gathered a crowd in their soundproof room. No one had ever heard Duo sing or play the guitar before. It was entrancing. Every note was flawless…

_I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by  
__The only thing I see is you  
__For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side  
__I say thank you  
__Here lies my life  
__It never felt real to me_

Suddenly, Duo's voice became thunderous as they reached the climax of the song. The guitar became louder as Duo picked vigorously at the strings.

_You'll always mean so much to me  
__And there's no reply  
__And there's no reply  
__You'll never know how much you meant to me_

The chorus was sung once more and Duo's voice glorified the room as he sang the finishing note.

Holly stood up abruptly and held out her hand. Duo looked at her hand and hesitated slightly before shaking the offered hand.

"Next week then?" she said and before he could answer, Holly left the room with her bass slashed over her pale shoulders.

Duo stared after her for a minute before he shrugged to himself and packed up his guitar.

_x(X)x> _

Duo was just making his way out of the school doors when a metallic blue Ford Escape sped through the parking lot and pulled right in front of Duo. As the window rolled down, you could hear blaring music coming from inside as it was quickly being turned down. Hilde's head popped out the window. She pulled her shades off her eyes and put them up on her forehead. The girl practically yelled at him.

"Yo Duo! It's about time you got out! We've been circling the parking lot forever! Come on and- OW!" She was cut of as Dorothy shoved her head down and out of the way as she stuck her own head out the window.

"Hurry up and just get in!" She squealed with impatience. (Author's Note: Notice I said squealed…)

Duo shrugged and hopped in. And boy, he wouldn't learn what a mistake it was until later on…

_x(X)x> _

They were on the road. It turned out that everyone was in the car.

Hilde suddenly opened the sunroof and windows. A mischievous grin welled on her face. Suddenly all the boys groaned…" Here we go again…" they all said.

Duo gave them a confused look, but the boys just told him to wait and see. And then, all of a sudden music started blaring from the speakers in the SUV. Hilde grinned as her fingers cranked up the volume.

_ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete_

Suddenly all the girls started singing along, half of them standing up and sticking their bodies up through the sunroof.

_SPIDER  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na_

Duo had this annoyed look on his face as he looked at the boys in the car. "And you didn't warn me of this because…?"

Heero just rolled his eyes. "Why should we be the only ones to suffer?"

Duo looked at Trowa I defeat. "You've never beaten this have you?" And Trowa just gave him a look that said "Ya' think?"

Quatre cleared his throat and said, "Well, like they always say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Duo chuckled and wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulders as they both began to sing. The girls all squealed "Eh yeah yeah yeah!"

_Ride on Shooting Star  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
utai tsutzuketa_

Catherine found an empty paper towel roll between the seats and began to use it as a mike as she, Relena, and Duo began a karaoke contest. Duo's voice being the only one sounding like a guy, that is...

_GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete_

_SNIPER  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na_

Heero and Trowa just smirked to themselves. They were just happy as their boyfriends were having a good time. /_Well…/_ Heero began to think. He didn't really the right to call Duo his boyfriend, right? He'd only had one date with him and all the rest of the time they were with the gang. Friends would have to do.

"Eh yeah yeah yeah!" sang Quatre and Duo.

_Ride on Shooting Star  
kimi o sagashite kindanshôjô chû  
uso o tsuita_

_Ride on Shooting Star  
kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni  
utai tsutzuketa_

It was amazing how music always seemed to be a part of their lives…

_x(X)x> _

In the end, their stopped ended up being all the way on the other side of town. Duo looked at the neon pink lights in awe.

"The Avatar?" Duo asked in confusion.

Hilde chuckled as she parked the car. "I figured you've never been here. Man, you really need to get out more." She opened the car door. "This is a place of legend. This is the Avatar of Time **2> **."

Everyone hopped out of the car and Heero turned to face Duo. "Hai. This place has been around ever since this colony was built. It was the very first dance club of L1. The keeper is an old geezer named Howard and he's been around since… well, since life began on this colony."

Trowa smirked to himself as he realized that this was the most Heero had said all day. Duo always seemed to bring the words out of the silent teen.

"Hey," Catherine said to her brother, "I thought Wufei would be here."

"Well, he's a little caught up at home at the moment." Quatre said with a blush as he remembered the moans he heard from the Chinese boy's room.

Blinding lights filled their vision as the teens took their first steps into the club. Duo looked around with a smile. This is what he'd always been looking for. A place where the adolescence of the city could just come to be themselves without the need for words. Music filled the room, but not with the usual blaring that would knock your eardrums off. The volume was loud enough to be heard by everyone, but low enough to have a typical conversation.

_This is where they stay crunk  
Throw it up  
Dubs on the cadillac  
White tee, Nikes  
Gangstas don't know how to act_

Before Duo knew it, he found himself dancing on the dance floor with Hilde on him like a second skin. Her hips rolling up against his front. His hands on her hips as her shirt rose slightly to reveal a little skin. At first, he was enjoying himself. The thrill of belonging made his heart swell with happiness. But then, he began to realize that this was the first time anyone had ever considered to let him join in on the fun. The past was coming back to him…

_Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes  
Hummers floatin on chrome  
Chokin' on that home grown_

"Duo…" Hilde said to him as she ran her hand up his side, her face hidden beneath her bangs. "Why are you hesitating?"

Duo looked confused. "Hesitating?"

"Hip-hop is supposed to be a dance of passion and sexuality between a man and a woman. Your emotions are scattering." Hilde finally looked at him with imploring eyes. "Is there something wrong? Are you uncomfortable?"

Duo's eyes widened slightly, but then his eyes looked slightly hooded as he gave her a small smile. "It's nothing like that. It's just that no one has ever considered to include me in anything."

_They got that southern cooking  
They got them fellas looking  
Thinking I was easy I can see it  
That's when I say no.. What fo?  
Shawty can't handle this  
Ciara got that fire like..  
Oh_

"Oh Duo…" Hilde said with a sad smile. "You belong with us. We'll be your companions through anything you encounter. And I think that you should know that there is a certain someone in our group who likes you very much…"

Duo looked around and saw everyone dancing around him. But he felt someone watching him and just happened to be a pair of Prussian blue eyes.

Heero was dancing with Relena, but his eyes were focused on Duo, who was looking at him in confusion.

Hilde's giggle brought him back to reality, or maybe it was that hard pinch on his butt from her sneaky little hands. "You know what I mean. You can't hide it from me. You're head over heels for him and you know it." She said. "So, now that we've got that out of the way…"

_Round here we riding slow  
We keep it gutta you should know  
Gettin crunk off in the club  
We get's low  
__Oh (oh)_

Duo grinned and grabbed onto Hilde's waste and their dance began once again. The song changed into a remix that led everyone into a sort of pop/step dance.

_Comin up I was confused, my mommy kissin a girl  
Confusion occurs comin up in the cold world  
Daddy ain't around, probably out commitin felonies  
My favorite rapper used to sing, "Check check out +My Melody+"_

Duo grabbed onto both of Hilde's hand above their heads and led them into a sort of twist/sway to the beat.

Relena snapped her fingers to the beat while swaying her hips in front of Heero until she spun around and began to grind up against him. Heero put his hands on her hips…just to help her out…just a little. (Author's Note: lol.)

_I wanna live good, so sht I sell dope for four finger ring, one of them gold ropes  
Lana told me if I passed I'd get a sheepskin coat  
If I can move a few packs I'd get the hat, now that'd be dope  
Tossed and turned in my sleep that night  
Woke up the next mornin, niggaz had stole my bike  
Different day, same shit, ain't nuttin good in the hood  
I'd run away from this bitch and never come back if I could_

As the chorus came, Quatre led everyone into an A-Town stomp to the beat. Hoots and calls came from everyone as they began to join in with cheers, "To the A-Town Stomp..to the A-Town Stomp!" everyone cheered.

_Hate it or love it, the underdog's on top  
And I'm gon' shine homey until my heart stop  
(Go 'head envy me, I'm rap's M.V.P.)  
(And I ain't goin nowhere, so you can get to know me)_

Everyone clapped their hands and had a good time. After a while a set of parallel lines started and everyone faced someone to dance. As the line moved, Heero and Duo came face to face. Both had the same thoughts as their eyes locked. _/I Can't wait to get to know you./_

_Hate it or love it, the underdog's on top  
And I'm gon' shine homey until my heart stop  
(Go 'head envy me, I'm rap's M.V.P.)  
(And I ain't goin nowhere, so you can get to know me)_

And to everyone's good luck, the two teens graced each other with a knowing smile.

Things were beginning to look up.

_x(X)x> _

**Notes:**

**1> **Holly Macintyre was mentioned in the first chapter. She was in Dorothy's group.

**2> **I got the name 'Avatar of Time' from the anime called Arjuna. (I love their soundtrack. It's very unique and soothing.)

**Songs:**

-The song the Vanessa Carlton freak was singing was 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton.

-The song Duo and Holly were singing was called 'No Reply' buy Steve Conte. (from Cowboy Bebop)

-The song from Hilde's car ride was called 'Ride On Shooting Star' by The Pillows (ending theme for Fooly Cooly.)

-The first song from the club was called 'Oh' by Ciara and 'Hate it of Love it' by 50 Cent and The Game.

**A big thanks to:**

Fluffymadness, Sam Storms, Lady Cyllan, Windy River, Ink2, Tattooed-On-My-Memory, kidishcaresh, chunkymunky, Blackrosebunny, QueenNarca, Silver Cateyes, shadowassassin86, serena429, Nikkler, El Terrible Fizzy, ChibiNekoSakura, SouriMaxwellYuy068, and LadyDragonWolfNight.

**Answer to Questions:**

**Response to Lady Cyllan: **

You'll just have to wait and see. evil grin I have plans in store for everyone!

**Response to Ink2: **

Hai. In the last chapter, it was a song. It's called 'They' by Jem.

**Response to Blackrosebunny: **

Yeah. I love t.a.t.u! I have their album and I love their songs. I didn't use their song for this chapter, but I will use it for another scene I have in store. I was going to use it earlier on in Act II, but it just didn't seem to blend in with the mood. ()

**Response to Silver Cateyes: **

You're very funny. You have me laughing every time I get a review from you. I don't get much reviews so much like my personality. You have me looking forward to the next review from you. It's people like you who make me want to keep writing and for that I say thankx.

**Response to ChibiNekoSakura: **

Needless to say, I am excellent in any type of skating sport. However, my last experience eon the ice rink wasn't very promising. Some little kid with one of those guarder things (it looks like one of those old lady things to lean on to stand up..) Anywayz… the kid crashes into me with the thing, I flip UPSIDE DOWN and his skating blade ends up tearing my jeans from my ass pocket to my knee. And he didn't even say sorry! He just got up and got going… the little jackass…..

**Response to SouriMaxwellYuy068: **

You know how there's this concept with people… like how some people have perfect balance, but are scared of heights? It's like, you have what it takes, but there's always this backfire concept. With Duo's personality, I thought that perception would fit him since he's trying so hard to fit in.

Ai,

-Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy


	10. Act IX: White Houses

**Act IX: White House**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

I know I haven't updated in a while, but A LOT has happened that I really don't care to talk about… anywayz… instead of dwelling on the past, I hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas and New Year. Plz enjoy the chapter.

_x(X)x _

It was a Monday.

The day hated by students and teachers alike because it was the sign of another long week of work.

But not for Zechs Merquise. He was the happiest man alive.

The class watched their teacher skeptically as he hummed to himself as he called role. Never had they seen their teacher smile.

When the last name was called, Zechs stood up. "Alright, are we ready to go? We need to be at the Entertainer by 11:00 am."

With that, the students filed out of the classroom and made their way to the school bus waiting for them outside.

As Duo was about to board the bus, he was suddenly pulled back from behind. The next thing he knew, he found himself slammed against the back side of the bus. Duo grinned, "Oh, hello Jent. How's it goin'?" he said with deep sarcasm.

"Don't give that crap!" the boy growled, "I will get you back for what you did last time."

"Oh, really… and how are you gonna do that?"

Jent face raged as he heard the mockery in Duo's voice. "By smashing your face in the pavement!" And with that, the fool attacked.

Duo smirked and tilted his head to one side as Jent came with a swinging fist (Spike style from Cowboy Bebop.) Jent missed by a long shot and Duo tripped him up just as he passed him. This caused Jent to crash head first into the bus… and get knocked unconscious… (A/N: giggle)

And with that, Duo walked away whistling Spike Spiegel style and got onto the bus. (A/N: Spike from Cowboy Bebop… gotta love his exits)

_x(X)x _

All the students were piled into a dance room. There were two large windows where you could look down on the city. The view was a breath taking sight since they were on one of the high floors.

Relena was leaning on a window sill waiting for the students to quiet down. Duo caught her eye and she gave him a wink and a little smile. She then went over to the piano near the corner of the room and played a chord of C major.

The class soon got the hint and quieted down. All eyes were on Relena as she cleared her throat and said, "The other dancer will not be here till la-later." There was a slight accent in her voice. "Up until now, all you've seen are solid types of dancing. Hip-hop, ballet, breakdancing… all of them have been show to you separately." She then looked around the room. "Can anyone play decent piano? I would like to demonstrate how these elements can be combined with any type of music." A girl's hand went up shyly.

"Hey, you." Said Relena with a slight accent as she pointed to Emily aka. the Vanessa Carlton freak. "Pl-play something."

Emily shyly got up and made her way to the piano. She took a deep breath and began to play… starting off by repeatedly hitting one key. Then her voice began to fill the room.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end _

Suddenly, Relena began to dance in a mixture of fluid motions. It was like something had possessed her… a dancing spirit that dwelled around looking for a host to do their bidding.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

Her dance style changed to that of a lyrical dancer with movements that weren't literal, but had a deeper meaning. It was as if she was acting out her life in slow motion… a theatrical slow motion…

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

Soon, her movements became a little rigid and jerky. Her dance approach changed a little to hip-hop styles. Many floor tumbles caused her flexible muscles stand out.

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon_

Relena's steps took a turn to ballet. She twirled on the tip of her toes and then pivoted on one toe.

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

She leaped across the room and twirled on the balls of her feet. Then she fell to the floor and began to dance Broadway style. The sweat fell in small ripples down her body. This is what it's like to just let go…

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt _

She threw her body onto the floor once more and began a sensual roll as she stared heated at her audience. She was into her dancing so much that she never noticed Quatre come in with a big tall man.  
_  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last _

Relena shot up to her feet and began lyrical dancing once again. This time, she was more aggressive, even though she looked like was incredible tired.

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses _

The man had anger in his eyes. He stood tall and regal, looking as if he were the head of some major company.

Relena did a ballet step from side to side and then turned it into a moonwalk (Michael Jackson style.) The students were amazed at that and clapped for her. A smile sprang on her face.

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake- _

The music faltered and came to a halt as Emily stopped playing. Relena stopped dancing and whipped around with questioning eyes at Emily. She saw that Quatre had stopped her. He had a very sad look in his eyes.

"Relena-san….anou…." 1 Quatre faltered as the man that had came in took threatening steps towards Relena. When Relena finally got a look at the man, he smile completely left her face and she turned panicked eyes to her blonde friend. "Qua-Quatre?"

Quatre dropped his eyes in apology to the ground with a silent, "Gomen nasai…" 2 

The man came to a halt in front of Relena and glared into her uncertain eyes.

"Otousan", she whispered. 3 

"Yes, Relena. It's your father." The man raised a hand and slapped her across the face. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you?!"

_x(X)x _

**Notes:**

**1 anou: **um… uncertain sound

**2 gomen nasai:** I'm so sorry.

**3 otouson:** father

**Songs:**

**-'**White Houses' by Vanessa Carlton (I encourage everyone to somehow watch this music video. The dancing is very fluid and I can truly see Relena as the dancer in the video.) If you want to see it, go to www. youtube . com or look for it at singingfish . com

**A big** **thanks to:**

Windy River, Ink2, Al-luvs-Kitties02, Blackrosebunny, BlackRain88, Silver Cateyes, Elliot's girl, Ryuske, Horrorburn, diabloangel, Kaaera, Neko Kuroban, lolo(madam grape), El Terrible Fizzy, ChibiNekoSakura, SouriMaxwellYuy068, Kiyoteh Kiaira, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Rena Lupin, Miniga and LadyDragonWolfNight.

**Answer to Questions:**

**Response to Al-luvs-Kitties02: **

No, I'm not an actual breakdancer. However, I rollerblade, ice skate, and do traditional Japanese dance and hip-hop.

**Response to Ink2: **

'Avatar- an entity regarded as an extreme manifestation of its kind'

Dancing is considered a skill that is not mastered by all people. If you can, you could consider yourself an avatar or one of a kind (not only with dancing, but with any skill you have.)

**Response to Horrorburn: **

Was that last review a threat? -- I feel so unloved…..

**Response to Kaaera: **

Don't feel bad, lol. But it's nice that you care! Hope you enjoyed the chap.

**Response to LadyDragonWolfKnight: **

Thankx for you opinion. I found that I thought I put too many songs in the chap as well after a while. ()

Ai,

-Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy

_**P.S. I promise to post the next chapter next week! I'm almost done with it and it's pretty long! So until then, plz review and tell me what you think. .**_


	11. Act X: Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Act X: Confessions of a Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

_x(X)x_

The party was a grand one. There was a huge patio where the party took place and in the center of it was a pond that had frozen over. Under the moonlight, the villa had a certain shine that only stars have been known the have. The ice looked like crystal. Live music was playing. Live jazz for the grown-ups, live Lindsay Lohan for the teens. This was supposed to be the party to mark the departure of the Darlians from L1. However, this night wasn't grand for everyone…

Relena took her pose on the frozen pond. She wore a blindfold over her eyes. Lindsay Lohan nodded to Quatre and took the mike.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter…_

Quatre frowned from his seat in the crowd. She wasn't moving. Relena was just standing rigid on the ice. He was afraid this would happen. Ever since Relena's father came, Relena had lost her will to dance. He could remember the whole scene quite clearly…

_x(X)x_

_Relena held a hand to her cheek to calm the sting of her cheek. She kept her head to the side and refused to look at her father's face._

"_Where the hell have you been?!_ _I wake up one morning to find my daughter gone. No note, nothing!" said her father in exasperation._

_Relena turned anger filled eyes to her father. "You never listened to me when I actually spoke, so why would you even bother to waste your perfect sight on a note left by your disobedient daughter?"_

_Mr. Darlian's eyes narrowed, "Don't you give me that look, young lady. We have been over this time and time again. You were born to follow in my footsteps and inherit the family business-"_

"_Is that all I'm good for to you?! If I'm not exact perfection in your eyes, am I of no use?!" Relena cried out in distress._

"_Relena…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You know that isn't true."_

"_Really?_ _Well then, how come you never once paid attention to me until I actually started to become older? I've been dancing since I was very young… since the days YOU weren't around. Dancing became a part of my soul, a way for me to live life without you… a way to get rid of the pain of living life without a father. Then, all of a sudden, once I turn 13, you take an interest in me. I was ecstatic when you finally turned my way. I thought to myself, 'maybe my prayers have been answered', and I did my best to please you… But low and behold… it was not to be. All you wanted was an air to carry on the business. You never accepted me for who I was-" _

"_Now see here-"_

"_No!" Relena shouted, "no… let me finish…" she looked down at her hands with sorrow. "Every time I'd dance, you'd yell at me for doing so, saying I was wasting such precious time on silly dreams when I should be taking lessons in politics. And EVERY TIME I actually went to class, nothing was ever good enough for you. I was never moving quickly enough for you. How could you expect me to adapt to a whole new lifestyle when the first 13 years of my life were spent without you and your- your business, your TRUE family! You never cared about me until you remembered that you needed someone to replace you once you die. _

"_You want to know why I ran away? Huh?! It was because you were taking away the only thing that gave me comfort. The one thing that helped me survive without love. You can't just show up in my life and ruin it more than you did before." Tears began to stream down Relena's face. "I left five years ago to keep my heart safe before you actually ripped it out. I'd rather follow my dreams than to be suckered into false love and paternalism."_

_Silence filled the room._

"_Be that as it may._ _You are still the only heir and you WILL return. If not, I will exercise my rights as a parent and have you brought back by the police." Mr. Darlian walked to the door and stopped in the doorway with his head turned back. "The Darlian's will be leaving L1 on Friday. You have three days to be packed and ready to leave. Thursday will be our going away banquet. Don't be late." There was a small threat in his voice and with that he left._

_The room filled with silence once more._

_x(X)x_

Quatre shook his head with a frown to forget that memory. From three seats down from him, he could see Duo frowning too. He saw Lindsay pause in her singing, so he ran to the side of the pond and put his skates on. Relena still wasn't moving. This was to be her final dance… she just couldn't mess this up.

_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better…_

Quatre made his way to the ice and got behind Relena. He locked his ankles around hers and molded his body into hers… and they moved.

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

Quatre moved her body to the music. Relena was like a rag doll… she had given up…. But she couldn't! This was her chance to show her father how she really felt! Relena's eyes snapped open.

"Move." Quatre whispered.

_Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?!  
Why'd you have to go?!!!!_

"Quatre…" Relena snarled with a furious growl as her muscles tensed. "Let. Me. Go."

That was the passionate Relena Quatre knew to be there. Her strength was returning and even though it wasn't from positive emotions, negative emotions could also bring a person back on their feet… once it's released.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

"_Can_ I let you go?" Quatre whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Relena whispered knowing his deeper meaning behind the words. There would be no use in letting her continue if she couldn't get her message across. She ripped the blindfold from her face.

The blonde squeezed her hand before he let her go… and she flew.

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

Relena's face grew fierce as she stared into her fathers eyes in the audience. All the hurt, pain, and anger she'd kept hidden inside of her was let out in her vigorous movements on the ice.

_So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!_

She leaped and twirled in the air landing perfectly on her skates. She just… flowed. There was no other word for it.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

As the interlude of the song settled upon the whole party, Relena began to sway.

_I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!!!!!  
I love you!!_

Relena got herself into a fast spin in the center of the ice. Her hair flowed around her as she kept spinning, slowly lifting her arms. She continued to spin, this time slowly lifting her leg until it touched the back of her head.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!!!?  
Did you ever love me?_

Relena skated along the side of the frozen pond and turned so that she was skating backwards; she suddenly took off high into the air and completed a triple loop sow cow in the air.

_  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart_

The climax was over and everything was coming to a close. With that in mind, she just kept her skates parallel and just let her body continue to flow across the ice in a straight line. Her hands were stretched out on each side of her. She felt so free yet there were tears steaming down her face.

_Ohhh...yeah_

The audience looked upon her with remorse, not knowing whether she was shedding tears of sadness or joy.

_I wait for the postman_

Relena fell to her knees from her final spin with tears running down her face. She looked straight ahead and came to a stop on her knees on the ice in front of her father's table. Hands over her heart…she faced him. With hands over her heart…

_to bring me a letter.._

And a weary soul…

_x(X)x_

**Please leave a review. .**

**Notes:**

**1 I know that Mr. Darlian was nice in the original series, but everyone has an alter-ego or 'other side' to them. This one just happens to be an ass. **

**2 Relena's small arc is coming to a close. Any idea on who I should focus on next? I was thinking of putting a little Mariemaia drama in there. What do you think?**

**Songs:**

-'Confessions of a Broken Heart' by Lindsay Lohan

**A big** **thanks to….. for all the reviews:**

yaruna, Elliot's girl, AutomatedRose, Kaaera, Excel90, Cerberus, Nisha, Leslie, Windy River, Neko Kuroban, wind dancer1981, Al-luvs-Kitties02, and Lost-Remembrance

**Answer to Questions:**

**Response to AutomatedRose: **

All my chapters come from me riding in my care with my music blasting. I can just think of all kinds of possibilities for my story. I love roadtrips.

**Response to Lost-Remembrance: **

NO! Don't forget about me… kinda cliché since your name is 'lost remembrance' lolx P

**Response to yaruna: **

O.O GIVE UP?! Me? Never…. --

Ai,

-Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy


	12. Interlude I: Be My Last

**Interlude I: ****Be My Last**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

**Note: **This chapter was beta'd by one of my best friends since 4th grade. She's known a Neko Kuroban and is the one who encouraged me to write. She's one of the best writers I know, so I hope you enjoy this little interlude.

_x(__X)x _

**_Kasan doushite,  
ah ah ah ah  
Sodateta mono made  
ah ah ah ah  
Jibun deko wa sanakya  
ah ah ah ah  
Nara_****_ nai hi ga kuru no?  
ah ah ah_**

In just one day…everything changed.

For the worse or the better?

Only the future can decide.

_x(__X)x _

_Dorothy Catalonia was a catalyst. When she first transferred to the St. Gabrielle's institute, it felt as if a violent storm was tearing down the very structure of Relena's life. Or maybe, it was just a gently breeze that would have to take some getting used to._

_Dorothy wasn't shy in least for being a new student. In fact, it was she who approached Relena first. Well, the meeting didn't really go as smoothly as one would expect…_

**_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
Bara, bara ni natta koraju  
Sute rare nai no wa  
Nani mo tsunagenai te  
Kimi no tetsu nai da toki datte... _**

_Dorothy plucked the novel from out of the girl's grasp with sly, nimble fingers. "Good book, ne?" she prompted, her lips quirking into a wry smile._

_A flush graced Relena's face as the tawdry romance novel was now in the hands of another. Her father would never approve; she knew and always hid the books behind a black leather cover. Today, that leather cover hid 'A Girl's Book of Prayers.'_

_"Um, yes?"__ Relena ventured as she attempted to seize her book back from this intruder._

_She may have been taller- well, maybe only by an inch or so, but Dorothy was swift, and jumped up on the cold concrete bench that Relena had been sitting on. She ripped open the book to a random page and read aloud: "'Oh, Aiden' Prudence cried aloud, her head tilted back as she offered herself to him, body mind and soul. 'If you want me, then I am yours!'" She lowered the book and cocked an eyebrow and the girl below her. Then she got over whatever she was thinking and continued. "His hands lit on either side of her corset, tearing open her bodice- Okay, wait." She halted in her reading and looked at the other once again. "Do the purveyors of this smut realize how hard it would be to rip open a corset? I mean, there's the fine stitching, maybe a few layers of fabric- oh! And not to mention the bone lining…I mean a corset is even capable of re-shaping your internal organs. A good one's not gonna just tear open like that."_

_Relena looked at the newcomer incredulously. _

_"What?" Dorothy asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"N-Nothing."__ Relena said looking down, somewhat abashed._

_Dorothy jumped down from the bench and turned to Relena, though not giving back the book. "Are you gonna come inside or not?"_

_"Give me a minute," Relena replied, composing herself while at the same time eyeing the book still clutched in the sly devil's nimble fingers. She wasn't really ready to face people at the moment. To own up to their stares and piercing eyes…it was a true task where only the strong could survive. She drew in a calming breath, counted to exactly seven and then let it out._

_"Putting on your mask?"_

_**Be my last...  
Be my last...  
Be my last...  
ah ah ah ah ah ah  
Be my last...  
Douka kimi ga,  
Be my last...  
ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah-oo**_

_x(__X)x _

Understanding was breached then.

Their fate sealed by the unknown.

_x(__X)x _

_**Nare nai doushite  
ah ah ah ah  
Yoku ganbatta ne  
ah ah ah ah  
Machigatta koi wo shita kedo  
Machigai de wa nakatta... ah ah ah ah**_

_Dorothy, the honey blonde soon realized, was no shrinking violet. She loved to debate and was clearly enjoying herself while she and Relena verbally sparred._

_She was smart, even eloquent in the subject of war to the point where Relena had to pause in her virulent defense of the queen's country in History class to remark on how impressed she was with Dorothy's knowledge. _

_Dorothy's slender shoulders rose and fell in a careless shrug. "It's just human nature to fight, I guess."_

_"I don't think so," Relena said evenly. "Conflict can be avoided. Look at it this way: if you didn't have a gun, would you think to shoot someone?"_

_"Guns don't kill people." Her smile turned wry. "Bullets kill people."_

_The other girl didn't laugh. "I mean it. If there were no mass-grade weapons-""_

_"There would still be war." Dorothy tossed her hair over her shoulder. "A hunter's instinct is wired into us, just like the drive to have sex or have babies, or-"_

_"Hunter's instinct?!" Relena's voice rose a note. "Is that what you think war is?! Individual bullets fired lovingly by skilled craftsmen?"_

_"Okay," their teacher broke in. "No need to get all…" he couldn't find the word._

_Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Loud?"_

**_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_**

Nani mo tsukamenaite  
Yume miteta no wa doko made? 

_x(__X)x _

Difference and brawls.

All a part of life.

No harm done.

_x(__X)x _

_"You're following me." Relena accused in the hallway, her footsteps ceasing. She turned to glare at the other blonde._

_"I think we're more alike than we are different." Dorothy said placidly. The statement sent a ripple of frustration along Relena's frayed nerves._

_"How so-" she stopped, looked up as if trying to remember something, and then sighed in recognition. "Never mind."_

_Dorothy never does answer._

_It was a Tuesday._

_**With my hands  
**__**With my hands  
With my hands  
ah ah ah ah ah ah  
With my hands  
Watashi no te de **_

_**Be my last...  
ah ah ah ah ah ah**_

_x(__X)x _

Certain habits can be lived with.

Especially when love is what holds you together.

_x(__X)x _

_Her curiosity piqued, she had agreed to meet Dorothy on the corner of Ishiyama and Yamato._

_"You could have waited inside." That was Dorothy. Dorothy running up to her in jeans, a sweater, a designer bag, and not to mention no coat, gloves, or hat._

_Dorothy threw her arms around Relena in a careless frozen hug. "Ooh, you're so warm!" she exclaimed._

_Relena wisely removed her scarf, draping it artfully around Dorothy's neck. "And you're not. Hasn't anyone told you to wear a cost?"_

_"The maid threw my nice coat in the wash with exactly two cups of bleach while I was at practice," Dorothy explained in one breath._

_"And you didn't have another?" Relena asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"But I don't like any of the others as much as I like that one!" she whined._

_Relena rolled her eyes. "Practice?"_

_"Yeah, gymnastics and dance.__ And you?" she asked._

_"I'm pretty good. I practice everyday. I wake up-" she was cut off._

_"At the ass-crack of dawn to practice?"__ Dorothy finished with a grin._

_"Pretty much."_

_x(__X)x _

Common traits lead to friendship-

_x(__X)x _

**_Itsuka musubareru yori...  
_** **_Konya_****_ ichijikan aitai_**

Nani mo tsunagenai te,  
Otona butteta no wa dare? 

_"We are not sneaking in!" Relena hissed at Dorothy. "We both have the money to get in. It's only fifteen dollars to-"_

_"Get in. Yes, I know. But you heard the nice cow at the turnstiles. They're sold out."_

_"But.." Relena stopped as Dorothy cocked her head with en inquisitive pleading look. "Whatever. It's too hard to think when you're doing that head-tilt thing."_

_after the show_

_"That was amazing!" Relena said exuberantly as they were leaving, slipping unnoticed into the stream of leaving people. "God, I don't even want to go home!"_

_"Then we won't," Dorothy stated, running her fingers over Relena's scarf currently around her neck. "What is this? The fuzziest scarf in the universe?"_

_"I made it myself."_

_**ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah  
ooh ooh ooh  
ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah**_

_"Well, I happen to find it wonderful." Dorothy said as she leaned in close to Relena…_

_…and blessed her with a kiss._

**_Be my last..._**

**_Be my last..._**

**_Be my last...  
_****_ah ah ah ah ah ah_**

**_Be my last..._**

**_Douka kimi ga,_**

**_Be my last..._  
_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah-oo_**

_x(__X)x _

-which eventually leads to love…

_x(__X)x _

_**Please leave a review. .**_

**Songs:**

-'Be My Last' by Utada Hikaru (She is my favorite artist of all time. I've been listening to her since I was eight. )  
If you can, go to youtube and watch the music video for it. It's sad in the end. I made me cry.

**A big thanks to….. for all the reviews:**

Al-luvs-Kitties02, TanyaPotter, yaruna, jess-eklom, AutomatedRose, Lost-Remembrance, Windy River, Jenna and Kristen Hiwatari

**Answer to Questions:**

Response to **Kristen Hiwatari:**

Yea, I know how you feel. I never really liked Relena. Relena bashing is something that I support, but in my story, I guess I just wanted to be different. I mean, what if Relena could be normal? .

Response to **Lost-Remembrance**

I know for a fact that Professor G will show as well as Doctor J (Heero's past arc that'll come up soon.)

Response to **Jenna**

hugs I MISSED YOU TOO! Lol I will be gone for the summer, but I'll try my best to update! Have a great summer!

Ai,

-Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy


End file.
